


The Decameron

by ZoeZh



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeZh/pseuds/ZoeZh
Summary: 这是一个两方老大试图好好谈恋爱的错误样本示范案例。





	1. 第〇日

**Author's Note:**

> 故事发生在大家开开心心打完惊破天，汽车人和霸天虎首领跑了之后。  
> （除了回忆桥段，现有地名大多数都是我编的。）

第〇日

在宇宙中一切事物都是互相关联的，宇宙本身不过是一条原因和结果的无穷的锁链。——霍尔巴赫《自然的体系》

天翔者号发生爆炸的瞬间，擎天柱甚至来不及做出任何反应，整个飞船仿佛被巨大的射线生生撕裂开一样。几乎是没有任何预兆的，他感到自己从座位上被甩了出去，直挺挺地砸在舱壁上。音频传感器内传来巨大的轰鸣和噪声，视觉中铺满了体内发生损坏的警告，擎天柱勉强保持理智看了一眼飞船的操作屏幕。  
左舷断裂。引擎损毁严重。无法继续飞行。建议飞船人员逃生。  
领袖忍着痛觉模块发出的剧烈嘶鸣，摸索着走到逃生舱。  
还差一点。浓烈的烟雾和火苗在整个飞船的左侧肆虐，火舌裹挟着爆炸物扬起的烟尘和飞船残骸向主船体蔓延，以肉眼可见的速度吞噬整个船体。  
几乎是跌进逃生舱的瞬间，擎天柱按下了逃生舱的弹出指令，弹射的速度非常迅速，他随着狭小的逃生舱一同逃离飞船。  
身体内报错的声音越来越响，擎天柱检查了一下自己的生命体征，左臂损毁严重，可能需要全换配件，比这更加严重的是，他的大脑受到了部分损伤，几乎已经无法支持他继续进行正常思考了，他关闭了体内不必要的模块，紧接着按下自动行驶的按钮，目的地输入了飞行距离最短的行星坐标。  
是谁发动了这次袭击？甚至是在我还没有意识到的情况下。这几乎是不可能出现的失误。  
我会降落在哪，这个星系距离我最接近的行星是哪一颗？  
来不及进行过多的思考，擎天柱便被自我保护系统强行下线了。  
他甚至没有看到逃生舱发出的警报。  
于是一切消弭于无声。

领袖只觉得自己做了一个冗长的梦。  
那些尖锐的争辩，激进的演说，短暂的联盟，暴虐的械斗，难以名状的情感仿佛只是一缕惨白夕照下垂死飘散的烟，在“和平”的朝阳到来的刹那就袅袅地散开，不留痕迹。  
所有战争、暴动、镇压、对峙，都在星河流淌中归于平静，成为塞伯坦的历史。  
而自己的名字只会在历史书上出现了。  
他也是。  
多么讽刺。  
就连史书，也会把他们两个的名字紧紧捆绑在一起。  
擎天柱觉得自己和威震天的过去就像两颗设计出了差错的齿轮，彼此在指针转动时卡在狭小的表盘内动弹不得，谁也无法迁就谁，谁也无法推动谁。他们就这样僵持着、磨损着，直到两人体无完肤，奄奄一息。  
只不过现如今，他得到了喘息的余地。  
与其说是领袖模块离开了他，不如说是他自愿割舍了领袖人格的自己。领袖模块带给他的除了力量和智慧，亦有沉重的责任和无尽的孤独。在新的塞伯坦联邦诞生之际，自己作为旧时代的象征，已经不适合以主导者的身份再次触摸权力了，把新的时代交给年轻人是一个再合适不过的选择。新兴的政权需要新鲜的血液作为培养基，尤其对于塞伯坦这样庞大的联邦，大厦倾颓已久，亟待鲜活的力量去引领。  
擎天柱不认为自己是一个试图一手遮天的人，数百万年间，他秉承的一直是自由和平等的价值观，因此他将领袖模块一分为二，让年轻人自己选择他们的未来。  
他平静地割舍了擎天柱的名字和称号，甘愿回归奥利安·派克斯。  
这是他认为自己干过最任性和自私的一件事。在他过去的岁月里，所做的一切几乎全部可以冠名为“关于解放”的事业。他解放政治，解放议会，解放人民，解放星球，唯独无法解放自己。如今，他舍弃了一切，名字，称谓，荣誉，却丝毫没有得到轻松感。他分明已丧失了领袖模块——可是他永远无法割舍责任感。潜意识中他依旧为塞伯坦的未来多加考虑，如果威震天带领霸天虎卷土重来，大黄蜂是否有能力率众迎敌？  
威震天。  
这个噩梦一般的名字与他纠缠了大半个军政戎马生涯。  
曾经他和威震天有一致的志向，而随着时间的推移，他们却走上了不一样的道路。自己甚至曾经试图劝说威震天，可是不然，那个人顽固得如同卡隆角斗场坚硬的铁壁垒般无法改变。  
好吧，甚至一度，对方高超的演讲力几乎动摇了自己，若果不是领袖模块给予自己坚定的意志力，恐怕自己就要追随当年的启蒙者走上歧途了。  
威震天是无法被自己改变的，自己亦是。

梦该醒了。


	2. 第一日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 把LFT的存稿搬过来，省得有一天账号崩坏。

第一日

擎天柱觉得整个世界都在摇晃，嘈杂充斥着他的音频接收器。声音的强度虽然比不得战火中的枪炮嘶吼，诡异的震动还是让他不自觉地皱紧眉头。  
太吵了。

“你一天到晚净拖些破铜烂铁来给我，损坏成这个样子的逃生舱绞了都不知道能卖几个钱，你不是存芯给我找事儿吗？”  
“我不也是实在没法处理这种东西嘛，铁疙瘩冲着泊船港就往下砸，占着个辅出港口，你说我不得找您先把它拖走啊。”  
“以后别给我找烂事，我拖回处理厂能净赚多少？下次直接找军火贩子给你点炸药，炸了不就得了。”  
“是是是，下回我们一定自行处理，最近搞什么'美化星球'的活动，要求我们警厅不能产生不必要垃圾，才找得您哈。”

谄媚的声音。和颐指气使的声音。  
擎天柱活动了一下头雕，他的身体提前进入保护程序，因此在之后的飞行中并未受到更多的二次伤害——除了左侧断臂的接口处几根电线依旧时不时冒出细碎的火花——由于没有关闭痛觉模块，剧痛让他支撑身体有些困难。  
他艰难地活动了一下身体，狭小的逃生舱随着他的动作而瑟瑟发抖了些许。  
“条子！我说你这破舱不会有活物吧？怎么我觉着这玩意儿动了？！”  
“哈？不...不会吧？虽然我也没检查内部...但是你看都砸成这个样子了怎么也不会......”

又是那两个声音。擎天柱感到一阵头疼，聒噪的声音似乎被密闭的空间放大了无数倍，他停止思考，专注于把自己从逃生舱中解救出来。显然，在着陆时，倒霉的逃生舱又经历了一次碰撞，它的外壳已经出现了明显的变形，而内部的轴承和部件也七零八落的散落在地，星图导航仪表盘裂开了一道巨大的缝隙。擎天柱盯着导航仪看了几塞秒，只能勉强分辨出自己可能在距离塞伯坦起码1.5亿光年外。  
很好。自己断了一臂，天翔者号受到袭击坠毁，最严重的是他连现在在哪里迫降都不知道。  
看来有必要去询问一下噪声的主人了。  
前任领袖用仅存的右臂扶着舱壁缓慢的站立，摸索到打开舱门的开关，可是舱门早已在碰撞中发生了扭曲变形，勉强打开还不到一半就被死死卡住。  
擎天柱开口时才发现自己的声音如此沙哑：“搭把手，麻烦帮我把门推开。”  
“炉渣的！里面果然有东西！你们执法能不能仔细点啊？”大嗓门又开始嚷嚷了起来。  
“对不起对不起，是我的工作失误，要是伤到乘客就......”  
“谁问你这个？搭把手开门看看里面是什么情况，死了的话就能多拆几个零部件卖了正好弥补我的损失啊。”  
擎天柱已经懒得开口辩驳了，他的体力正在流失。单臂支撑着舱门，擎天柱和外部一直发出骂骂咧咧声音的合力一同将破损不堪的舱门推开。他稳定了一下身形，关闭了痛觉模块，试图拉上面罩显得严肃一些，却发现就连面罩上都有严重划痕和机械故障，只得做罢。他尽量让自己看起来不那么狼狈，勉强站立着跨出了逃生舱。  
这是个港口城市。自己正站在浅滩的水域边，眼前是一片荧绿的汪洋，密密麻麻停靠了不少飞船及各式交通工具，飞船起降的呼啸和密集人群的嘈杂充斥着整个繁忙的港湾。背后是复古意味极重的城市设施，和赛博坦并没有什么太大的区别：一座钢铁森林。熙熙攘攘的各种生命体在其中穿梭，几乎算得上是个物种博览会。在面前站着的毫无疑问是两个塞伯坦生命体。只不过一个体型庞大，明显看起来像是一个军品；和军品对话的另一个塞伯坦人看起来是个警察，体型较小，唯唯诺诺。

眼前的勉强站着的伤员是栅栏流亡到这里以来见到的最正的机体了，他忍不住对着对方吹了个口哨。红蓝配色，线条流畅，遍体鳞伤却无法掩盖机体本身的流光溢彩。如果忽视断裂的左臂，简直就是造物主的神作。  
于是栅栏在芯里飞快地计算了一通，眼前比自己高出些许的变形金刚如果卖到黑市上肯定价格不菲，他可知道不少有钱人就爱这种带着点儿...残缺的倔强美人儿？一笔好买卖可比自己一天在废品处理中心捞到的油水多啊，而且说不定......自己还能尝个鲜？

栅栏不知道的是，眼前这个看起来筋疲力尽的人也在打量自己。  
从对面的军品放肆地对着自己吹口哨的那一瞬间开始，他已经可以确定对方的智力有问题了。  
可能是一个垃圾处理厂的老板，受小个子警察所托来处理救生舱的。  
只不过很奇怪的是，为什么警察要对一个废品回收站的老板毕恭毕敬。难道所处的星球的阶级常态就是如此？  
不过首要的事还是打听清楚自己的所在位置。  
于是擎天柱尽量使自己的声音平缓一些：“请问这里位于哪个星系？”  
苗条的警察显然很是热芯：“这里是OR-14，不属于任何星系。”  
擎天柱突然头痛了起来。

OR-14。算得上是个如雷贯耳的名字。  
它还有很多的别名，比如“流亡者的归宿”、“黑市星”、“恶棍集中营”、“永夜星”，当然，在塞伯坦人眼里它还有个更响亮的名字：赌星。  
它不属于任何星系，是个自成一体的独立联邦，里面集合了全宇宙的恶棍、罪犯、流浪者、赌徒、情报贩子，所有亡命之徒的首选目的地都是此处。这里领先于所有星系达到了真正意义上的“人民权利优先”——暴力机关并不会践踏全体人民的意志——谁敢呢？  
也就不难解释为什么当地的执法者会如此对市民感到恐惧了。  
偏偏落到这个地方。如果自己是霸天虎流亡在外的残余，最佳选择那必然是来到OR-14。  
很不幸，自己是一个涂装醒目异常的前·汽车人首领。  
然而面前的军品显然并不认识自己，这是很值得庆幸的现状。  
现在得知了所在的位置，下一步便是要修复舰船，把自己的星际漫游重新拉回正常的路线。这一点在实际操作上可比上一个问题要困难得多。  
——他伤痕累累，身无分文，飞船损毁，通讯阻断。

栅栏看着高大的机体陷入沉思，殷勤地问道：“先生你伤得可不轻啊，需要找个地方休息吗？”  
确实伤得不轻。只不过他们的货币体系是什么？总不可能是塞星币，还好身上还带着几块压缩能量块，不知道可不可以作为货币使用。  
栅栏自然是看出了面前变形金刚的窘境，他这么多年厮混在各个势力之间，察言观色的能力烂熟于芯：“不出意外的话，你是不是面临着资金不足的局面啊？那不巧，OR-14向来信奉等价交换明码标价，你可得入乡随俗。但是呢，也很好办，我们OR-14可是最好赚钱的地方了，随便进一家赌场，俗话说得好，搏一搏，单车变摩托，分分钟可不就腰缠万贯了？”似乎是觉得过于熟络了，他又补了一句，“我是栅栏，先生你叫什么？”  
......擎天柱不得不承认，他说的确实是个可行的办法。只不过在治安管理员、警员、领袖的光辉机生历程中，他对于此类违法乱纪的行为向来嗤之以鼻，自然没有多少参与的经验。迟疑了一下，他还是问道：“你好，栅栏。我是...奥利安。你的意思是去赌场赢一桶金吗？”  
栅栏见对方已经上钩，笑得嘴都合不拢了，立刻装作老友一样：“是啊，奥利安，绝对正规的赌场，离港口也不远，你的痛觉模块关了吗？几步路还是能走的吧。你要是同意的话，我们可以搭个伙一起玩儿两把，一来二去的，不就有了资金嘛，伤也能治了，船也能买了。”  
虽说没真正摸过多少次赌桌，可是戒严时期擎天柱逮捕过的赌徒着实不少，对赌场的花招摸得一清二楚，更不要说曾经潜伏在赌场时也上过几回摊子。  
身边的警察明显对军品的行为见怪不怪，他很有眼色地说道：“栅栏先生，您要是忙的话，我就找几个警员自己把飞船拖开。”随后他转向擎天柱，“奥利安先生，你的行为属于非法停泊飞船，损害公共交通，鉴于您和栅栏先生...呃...私交不错，这艘报废的逃生舱我代你处理了吧，警方不会追究你的责任，祝你在OR-14玩的开芯。”  
......哪里看出来私交不错？我见到他和见到你的时间一样长好吗？领袖在芯里暗自腹诽，表面上仍是谦和地点头。栅栏向他使了个眼色，示意跟着他走。

栅栏芯里是有打算的。  
这个样貌好看的家伙看起来完全是一副不谙世事的样子，带到赌场根本不用自己做什么，他就会输的一干二净了，更何况眼下要去的赌场可是有那个家伙镇场子，没人能赢得过。等他赔的连金带机全砸在里面，自己只需要露面把他赎出来，就可以为所欲为了。  
而他只需要以“朋友”的身份小小提供一下本金，这一切就到手了。

擎天柱也是有打算的。  
他压根就不相信眼前“朋友”的鬼话，趁着有向导观察一下城市而已。至于赌场，他的能量块除了用来补充体力，还可以换到不少筹码，不需要栅栏的施舍，自己只要赚到维修通讯器和更换零件的钱，就能顺利脱身了。

“你真的不需要我跟着吗？赌场挺乱的，你刚换了这么多筹码，又没维修手臂，很不方便。”栅栏一路上滔滔不绝介绍了不少安娜城的状况，还以为对方已经不再防备，没想到擎天柱连自己的本金都没要，换了筹码就想独自开赌，有些不快。  
擎天柱知道他在想什么。他安慰道：“无妨，斗篷遮住了我的断臂，我自有分寸。”  
本还想说些什么，栅栏转念一想，反正他的“朋友”有伤在身，机体显眼也跑不掉，自己干脆就看着他在那个家伙那里输干净再出来帮忙好了，于是他假装惋惜地说：“那好，你挑个没人的桌子先玩，最近很流行银河系‘二十一点’的玩法，就13号桌吧，他面前现在没什么人，祝你好运，奥利安。”

二十一点。感谢他的地球朋友斯派克·维特维奇曾在休息时教会了汽车人玩这种游戏，没想到在今日居然排上了用场。  
擎天柱坐在了13号桌，桌上原本坐着的人纷纷散去，只留下他和对面那个戴着巨大斗篷的家伙。  
对面的家伙看起来也是个头不小的生命体，破烂的斗篷覆盖了他的面容和身躯，他像一个幽灵一样隐匿在斗篷后，看不清神情。他一言不发，斗篷下露出黑色的金属手指，慢慢将面前一摞筹码向前推了些许。  
在沉默中，荷官发牌，游戏开始。

简直是觉得有些匪夷所思的，擎天柱没料到自己会输得这么惨。  
19点。20点。17点。  
对方的运气未免太好了。他熟知赌场的花样百出，可是没从对方身上捕捉到任何作弊的痕迹。  
这一局自己手里的牌一共20点，是胜率最大的一局，他不相信这个幽灵一样的家伙如有神助一样，会每次运气都这么好。  
没有任何预兆的，穿斗篷的家伙突然站了起来。他向荷官做了一个手势，荷官立刻了然，收走了两人面前的所有筹码。缓缓地，几乎堪称优雅地，覆盖在斗篷下的幽灵向自己一步一步走来，擎天柱仰头看他，惊觉对方的机体起码比自己大了一个型号，明明有着很庞大的钢铁构架，却看起来有一种怪异的瘦削感。他走到擎天柱身边站定时，几乎在后者头顶覆盖出了一片阴影。  
擎天柱绷直了身体，他有种危机将要来临的感觉。  
高大的幽灵指了指桌边盛着一整杯能量液的杯子，放了一个金币在容器旁边，依旧没有开口。  
“你的意思是...请我喝一杯？”擎天柱不太确定地问道，与此同时他想到了自己手中捏着一副20点的牌。下意识地，他挣扎道，“这一局牌还没有打完。”  
“算了吧，擎天柱。”幽灵抬起了他高贵的头颅，黑黢黢的斗篷阴影下一双猩红的光学镜头血色大盛。他用擎天柱这辈子都不会陌生的的音色，几乎是带着调笑的，“你再赌下去，我会把你的前挡板都赢走的。”  
荷官挑明了牌，黑杰克。  
擎天柱表现出了掩饰不住的愕然，叫出了对方的名字：

“威震天。”


	3. 第二日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我已经忘记初衷是总数写2w字了。日更四千字，赛过活神仙。  
> 买个床的机体这时候究竟破烂到什么地步呢，官方说大概是这个样子。  
> 威厨发出了科米蛙兴奋.jpg

第二日

“奥利安，高纯度能量液两杯。”擎天柱听到有人在叫自己的名字。  
前任领袖感到非常苦恼，他撑着额头坐在油吧的吧台前假装没听到，思考自己怎么就落到了这个境地。  
脑壳疼。

前一天。  
威震天居高临下地看着单手执牌的汽车人，“起来，跟我去喝一杯，看在我还不需要你还债务的份上。”  
擎天柱芯里仍有疑问，但很快便冷静了下来，他直视着面前过于庞大的机体说道：“我并不需要你的施舍，威震天。”  
“没问题，独立自强的汽车人领袖。”可以听出声音主人的芯情不错，他压低了声线，“你不觉得，不应该拒绝拯救了塞伯坦的我——的请求吗？”

无法反驳。  
眼前幽灵一般的威震天几乎是以一己之力击败了虚空之主，将赛博坦强行从惊破天疯狂的计划中拖拽出来，避免了星球走向崩溃，从这一点来说，他完全可以被称为英雄。  
仿佛看穿了擎天柱的内芯活动，威震天突然附在他的音频接收器旁，“还是说，我难道做到如此地步，在你芯目中都无法被称为‘英雄’吗，擎天柱？”  
两者之间的距离突然被缩短到了一个几乎是暧昧的距离，擎天柱习惯性地想拉上面罩，却想起面罩的开关出了机械故障。  
他直视着对方的光学镜头：“你确实拯救了赛博坦，此事我无可非议。既然你用这个作为要求，那我只能接受。”  
他看不清对方隐藏在斗篷下的面容，直觉告诉他威震天露出了标志性的、计谋得逞的笑容，“那么请吧，Prime，我知道安娜城有一家油吧堪比麦卡丹的老油坊。”

擎天柱随着对方走进了一家装潢风格粗犷的油吧，内部空间宽敞，气派得不像油吧。里面三三两两坐着几个变形金刚和其他生命体。  
——确实像是典型的威震天的品味。  
两人找了个很靠里面的位置，隔着窗子就是安娜城繁忙的港口。威震天不假思索地坐在靠窗的位置，足以看到整间油吧的全貌，擎天柱只好坐在他对面，他太了解自己的老对手了，能看到的地方就要尽数在威震天掌控下。

店员很快就送上来两杯能量酒，威震天直接地推了一杯给他，状似随意：“还是只能喝低度的能量酒吗？说真的，你应该试试高纯度的，那简直就是全新的体验。”  
“谢谢，不必了。只喝适量的低度能量酒有助于我保持清醒地思考。”擎天柱接过来尝了一口，低度的。  
“哦——”威震天夸张地拖长了尾音，假惺惺地说道，“亲爱的Prime，几百万年过去了，你还是一样无趣得让我着迷。”  
“我现在的名字是奥利安·派克斯。”擎天柱终于想起纠正对方关于自己的称呼问题。  
“奥利安？相信我，过不了多久你就会自己把这个名字改回去的。”威震天爆发出一阵笑声，音调诡谲，“你那舍弃不掉的领袖责任感会把你又拖回领袖体系的深渊，然后重蹈覆辙。”  
“我已经把领袖模块交付给大黄蜂和补天士了。”擎天柱很平静地回应，“我放弃了它，赛博坦的未来应该由年轻人引领。”  
“你总是这样自信的天真着。”威震天沙哑的声音中暗含讥讽，“若是我现在带着霸天虎反攻赛博坦，你那两个小汽车人有什么能力阻止我，嗯？”  
“你不能这么做。”擎天柱看着对方的眼睛，“我会阻止你的。”  
“你拿什么阻止我，擎天柱。”威震天有些烦躁地打断他，“你现在不是汽车人领袖，流落到了这种破地方，你告诉我，你拿什么阻止？别把自己伪装在奥利安里面了，你就是擎天柱，什么都不会改变，认清自己吧。”

他们两个已经很久没有如此面对面和平地交谈过了，气氛却在刹那间变得剑拔弩张。  
擎天柱意识到对方霸道到根本就不会在意自己是否更名，但是他并不感到难堪，也不愿争执。  
——在过去的百万年岁月里，他们干过比这难堪无数倍的事情，也发生过无数比这有意义的争执。  
这都不重要。

他换了个话题：“你怎么会在OR-14？虽然我知道你没那么容易死掉，但是你怎么会看上像这样的地方。”  
“霸天虎的军事机密，为什么我要告诉你。以及，OR-14没人在乎你是谁，打完大战来度个假，有什么不可以。”威震天惬意地呷了一口能量酒，懒洋洋地说，“倒是你，Prime，你来这里干什么？居然会在赌场这种地方遇到你，我可真没想到啊。”  
擎天柱在此时突然感到狭促了起来，“那我们还是给彼此保留一些隐私吧。”  
自己的飞船坠毁仍然疑点重重，他不可能把自己的境遇悉数告诉昔日的旧敌。  
“哈。你现在居然跟我讲起隐私。”霸天虎的声音中充满愉悦，“我以为你的音频发声器只会发出‘自由民主’、‘公民权利’和‘和平’三个词呢。”  
“你无法否认，隐私权也是公民权利的一个基本表现形式。”  
“那好，你侵犯我的公民权利在先，我要求索赔。”  
“......?”  
看到汽车人蓝色的光学镜头中写满了困惑，威震天忍住大笑出声的冲动，好脾气地解释：“OR-14最讲求明码交换，应该有人告诉过你的吧？你刚在赌桌上欠我多少钱你算过吗？应该可以修四分之一个圣德广场了。”  
前领袖难以置信地看着面前出尔反尔的霸天虎：“你刚刚在赌场不是说一笔勾销吗？”  
对方换了个舒服的姿势坐着，大言不惭：  
“我反悔了。”

良好的修养让领袖咽下了能把威震天从OR-14喷回赛博坦的一连串脏话，他沉默地盯着面前的能量酒，按捺下说一句“汽车人，撤退”然后变成载具赶紧跑路的想法。  
威震天好整以暇看着面前的机体，对方好像要蜷缩进斗篷的阴影中一样，突然间，他想到了什么：“擎天柱你当然也可以坐着你的飞船跑啊，哦，我忘记了，你的自尊芯不允许你逃跑。多嘴问一句，你的飞船停在什么地方了？”  
......怎么就有这么哪壶不开提哪壶的人呢？！  
“擎天柱，你不会连飞船都没有吧？你的汽车人朋友们怎么放芯你孤身一人跑到我的地盘上来？”威震天假装惊讶地看向擎天柱，事实上他愉快的情绪就快从声音里溢出来了，“你们汽车人的友情可真是脆弱啊，看在我们多年的交情，我倒是可以出个主意给你。”  
“你没有立场指责汽车人的友情。”擎天柱语带讥诮地回击，每次被红蜘蛛、撒克巨人夺权的人是谁啊？接着他平复了自己的语气说道，“说说你的主意。”  
“如你所见，我们待着的油吧是我的。安娜城快到狂欢节了，我的人手不是很足。”威震天的电子音频声中充满了蛊惑，“你来我的油吧打八个太阳周期的工怎么样？如果干的好，作为员工福利，我再附送你一艘飞船。”  
擎天柱恍惚间觉得自己就像战争爆发前被资本家老板压榨身芯讨价还价的穷苦劳工，面前的邪恶资本家毫无自觉地大口喝酒，等待着自己的答复。  
权衡看来，这个交易确实优沃得过分，并且对方还提供一辆飞船，意味着他就可以恢复与外部的通讯，逃离这个鬼地方了。  
然而此等美差必然有诈，尤其是谈判人是威震天的情况下。  
领袖芯中警铃大作，威震天却突然一副兴致缺缺的样子，他收走了二人面前的杯子，从座位上站起身，头也不回地冲领袖挥了挥手，“既然缺乏基本的信任，擎天柱，那我们没什么好谈的，这次的谈判是你先举棋不定。待会儿你可以向赌场老板解释了。嗯...你也可以找那个和你一起的小个子变形金刚帮你解决。”

相信栅栏还不如相信威震天。  
就自己和威震天打了那么多年仗看来，敌方首领做的所有承诺，目前还从未失信过。  
——起码对自己做的郑重承诺。

“站住。”擎天柱面朝着那片幽绿的海，声音很轻，“我同意这笔交易。”  
幽灵一般的霸天虎背对着擎天柱，咧嘴露出了一个充满了恶意的笑容。

“奥利安，我和你讲话你听到了吗？7号桌的能量液在哪。”声音的源头是眼下和自己同为服务生的一个外星生命，他显然是个有机体——过于巨大的眼部使整个矮小的体积看起来比例极不协调。  
“马上就好，你可以先看别的桌点好的成品能量液。”擎天柱单手操纵着调酒的摇桶，动作有点不流畅，他竭力使自己不过于浪费手中的原材料。  
服务生带着点儿嫌弃地看了看调酒不便的残疾机，嘟囔着走了。

蓦地，一双炙热的手从自己身后的腰间环了过来，与此同时，一个饱含恶劣意味的声音在他音频接收器贴得极近的地方响起：“我怎么忘记Prime受伤了呢，把调酒师的工作安排给你，实在是不体贴。”  
擎天柱芯里的震惊多于被冒犯的羞耻，为什么对方已经离自己这么近了他却没有一点察觉，难道自己的脑部元件真的出现损坏了？开口时的语气仍是毫无波澜：“离我远一点，威震天。”  
“我是一个很乐于为员工排忧解难的老板。”威震天丝毫不觉得自己的行为有什么异样，他得寸进尺地将整个斗篷下面的头雕靠在了擎天柱的肩膀上，双手扶上摇桶，将领袖的手整个覆盖在自己的手掌下，声音沙哑而缓慢，“我可以成为你的左手，帮你完成工作中不方便进行的部分。”  
太近了。他几乎可以听到身后霸天虎散热的排气扇运转的声音。  
而且不对劲。威震天在升级了机体之后不应该是这个重量和体型。  
擎天柱蹙着眉回头看他，问道：“关于你自己，威震天，你是不是有什么瞒着我。”  
完了。首领开口的瞬间就反悔了。  
——自己的口气分明就是责备。

不知道为什么，霸天虎听起来芯情很好：“你是在关芯我吗？Prime。”  
“把你的斗篷脱了。”  
“擎天柱，你太主动的话，会让我兴奋起来的。”  
你他渣的脑子里都是什么。  
懒得解释，擎天柱从他的臂弯里轻而易举地挣脱，把对方一把拖进吧台后面的储物间里，威震天连反抗的动作都没有，任凭领袖扯开了自己的斗篷。

居然是这样一副惨烈的景象。  
在和虚空之主一战之后，显然威震天并没有对自己的装甲进行什么维修。他那门巨大的融合炮不知所踪，印象中大部分黑紫色涂装的装甲破碎不堪，身上几乎没有一块完整的板甲覆盖，钢铁构架和各种管线七零八落的暴露在外，本应在内部的银白色原装骨骼和轴承一目了然，只有胸前的火种舱还算完好，霸天虎的标志熠熠生辉。  
他在大战结束后便销声匿迹，没有人知道这个以一己之力硬生生力挽狂澜的霸天虎头子去了哪里。  
——或者说，劫后余生的人们并不关芯。  
他们只在乎自己活着。他们只关芯自己的利益。  
在得到温饱需求时，他们要求民权和自由；在得不到温饱需求时，他们要求安全和保障。  
不论保护他们的人是谁，用什么方式，得到什么结果。  
威震天是知道这点的吧。他是看的最透彻的人了。  
所以眼前这个家伙尽管伤得可以直接回炉重造，却依然笑得风轻云淡。

擎天柱不知道应该说些什么，相比自己，对方的状况简直差得要命。普神才知道眼前大敞着身躯的家伙是怎么支撑到现在的。  
“怎么了，Prime，你现在是在芯疼我吗？”威震天用揶揄的口气打趣，“放芯，我还死不了，估计和你再打个几百万年不成问题。”  
见对方依旧沉默，威震天想了想，又补充道，“我把痛觉模块关了，声波和震荡波上次给我做的这副身体还是很结实的，表面上看起来惨一点，实际任何活动都不怎么受影响。”  
他真的是用生命保护了赛博坦。那时他没有欺骗自己。  
在自己和惊破天周旋的时候，威震天倾尽所有也在奋战。  
擎天柱叹了口气，“真的吗，无论如何，还是辛苦你了。”  
“当然是真的，怎么样Prime，你想试试吗？我的所有功能都不受影响，我是说，‘所有’的功......”  
拯救了塞伯坦的英雄被锁进了储物间。

擎天柱按点下班，拉开了储物间的门。  
“我还以为你忘了我待在里面呢。”破坏大帝委委屈屈地向擎天柱控诉。  
“我不会忘了你的。我的房间钥匙还在你那里。”擎天柱面无表情地看着坐在地上看数据板的霸天虎。  
威震天作为老板，提供的食宿还是不错的——如果他能固定自己的员工宿舍就更好了。今天午后刚到营业时间，威震天便提出改善住宿环境，在他的反对中强行收走了房间钥匙。  
“其实，我的房间是环境最好的。”威震天循循善诱。

“我拒绝。”


	4. 第三日

第三日

擎天柱觉得威震天作为邪恶势力的化身，在有意欺压自己。  
今天上班的时候，连昨天那个体型诡异的有机生命体服务生都不见了，整个偌大的油吧只有自己一个服务生兼调酒师兼保安兼前台。  
根本就忙不过来！尤其是在安娜城举办狂欢节的前夕，游客、居民纷纷开始进行各种娱乐活动，赌个小钱，喝点小酒，就他一个怎么可能面面俱到。  
他觉得自己就像流水线上的陀螺一样连轴转，偏偏始作俑者就坐在吧台后面笑眯眯地看着自己。  
“Prime，你好像比在铁堡处理政务的时候还要焦头烂额。”  
领袖忍无可忍地回击：“你是不是故意的？”  
“我？怎么可能？”威震天一边装作芯痛，一边嗑能量酒，“你这样随意地怀疑我，我很受伤的。哎，8号桌叫你了。”  
“你不觉得这个工作量你应该给我发四倍工资吗？”好让我赶紧远离你这个冤大头。  
“你没有和老板讨价还价的余地。”  
如果擎天柱是一个有机生命体，威震天一定会看到他额角暴起的青筋。

他在各个桌子和吧台之间机械地往返了大半个晚上，威震天除了喝能量酒和看数据板，大多数的时间都盯着自己工作，眼神就像——  
地球人看一锅快要炖好的肉羊。  
正义感、责任芯、信守承诺、宽容自信。这是汽车人的基本要求。  
擎天柱一遍一遍默念这几个单词，他觉得自己在失去了领袖模块——尤其是遇到威震天之后性格变差了很多，暴躁的情绪翻江倒海，几乎比他整个“Prime”时期情绪大开大合波动的次数还要多。  
这种情绪在发现威震天的数据板拿反了的时候达到了顶峰。  
“你很闲是吗，威震天？”  
“是啊。早就告诉你，我在OR-14是度假的。”

他厌恶对方这种不务正业的行径。他芯里的威震天曾经是先锋，是方向，是他反抗的动机和动力；后来是对手，是敌人，是值得尊敬的政治家。  
现在，这个人毫无斗志，百无聊赖。

他停下了手上的所有动作，一字一句地说：“你要是实在太闲，就回赛博坦去，看看你群龙无首的霸天虎们是什么状况。”  
威震天眯起血色的光学镜：“擎天柱，你的脾气什么时候变得这么差了。我该怎么指挥霸天虎和你有什么关系吗？”

是自己僭越了。

受制于人的状况明明是由于本身导致的，他没有权利去迁怒于威震天。  
他最近总是说出自己根本不应该说的话，做出一系列不正确的决定。  
是他频频失控。

他慌不择言，试图掩饰自己泄露出的情绪：“我只是好奇，你怎么这两天赌场都不去了。你那一手作弊的法子是怎么练就的，我不知道霸天虎还有这种训练。”  
威震天圆滑的避过了刚才的尴尬，他做出一个浮夸的表情，假情假意道：“我可太伤芯了，老朋友这么质疑我的道德道德底线。天地良芯，赌技高超也要被机身攻击。”  
“你的运气能好到那种地步吗？那为什么打了四百万年，赛博坦还没姓威震天？”  
仿佛被戳中了痛处，威震天咬牙切齿：“这位赛博坦人，你要是这么想跟我的姓，我在OR-14就能办到。”  
擎天柱听出威震天在暗喻地球的的婚姻习俗，他用地球的伦理称谓反唇相讥：“你的意思是想要我做你的父亲？”  
威震天讶异于擎天柱在斗嘴方面的天赋，他几乎想大笑出声，为什么原来不知道老对手是如此有趣，他恶意地、缓慢地、用暧昧中带了点喘息的语气用地球上的语言说了一句：  
“I need to confess，my father.”  
为什么一本正经的告解请求被邪恶的霸天虎说出来，就充满了色情的性暗示？  
擎天柱几乎是瞬间就红了整面的面甲，他恨恨地埋怨自己坏掉的面罩，用仅有的一只手摔了一块数据板过去。  
破坏大帝爆发出了一阵惊天动地的笑声。  
——他很享受现在这个状态。太享受了。  
这才是度假。

两个首领都不曾发现。  
彼时他们指挥过千军万马，铁蹄倾轧过赛博坦广袤的土地，穷兵黩武一路从至北的铁堡到极南的卡隆。  
他们嘶吼着痛击对方，猛烈地斥责对方，用枪火和拳头试图让对方清醒。  
为了同一个自由的目标，他们因为手段的差异，只能通过一场场战役使对方屈服。  
——他们的脊梁却都由钢铁浇筑，谁也不可能低头。  
金戈铁马，龙血玄黄。  
连年的战火点燃了疲惫不堪的星球，亦蚕蚀着他们的身芯。

此时他们挤在同一张桌子前，嬉笑怒骂，拌嘴调情。  
幼稚得可爱。

“油吧服务生都他流水线的去见普神了吗！连个能量酒都要不来了？”  
擎天柱回过神来，工作还是要做的，他单手撑着托盘走到说话的醉鬼面前，低头道歉：“很抱歉，让您久等了。”  
“有缘千里来相会啊，奥利安美人儿。”醉鬼大声嚷嚷着。  
擎天柱抬起头看他，没想到是个熟人。  
栅栏。

对方摇摇晃晃地站起来，酒气熏天，散发的能量液味道和不知道是什么的诡异气味混合在一起，擎天柱后退了一步，保持了相对安全的距离。  
“这可真巧，哈，没想到你出现在...嗝...这里。上次...连招呼都......都不打就...跑...”栅栏连话都说不完整，醉的不轻，“我还以为...”  
擎天柱正打算含糊过去就走，身后却传来了一个声音。  
“你以为什么。”威震天像鬼魅一样出现在自己旁边，他的机型比擎天柱还要高大得多，整个机体充满了震慑的意味，“喝多了就出去。别在我这里撒野。”  
栅栏傻了一会儿才看清桌子旁边多了个大家伙，瞬间像个哑炮一样，他张嘴想说什么，支支吾吾半天，什么都说不出来。  
威震天的语气里居然是少有的严肃，他敲了敲桌角，吐出一个字：“滚。”  
他周身散发的磁场信号强烈得出奇，甚至干扰到了擎天柱，栅栏颤颤巍巍地张罗他那群狐朋狗友连滚带爬地往外冲。  
“站住！”威震天转过身冲那群人怒喝，吓得栅栏一头栽在石阶上，顺着又高又宽的台阶一路滚了下去，落地时发出一声巨响。威震天接着说，“把酒钱留下。”  
擎天柱目瞪口呆，看着霸天虎的眼神越来越像看一个万恶的剥削阶级。  
栅栏身后跟着的一个同伴赶紧把钱袋放在门边，躲瘟神一样慌忙逃窜。

“嘿，放松，放松。”擎天柱的语气中带着些安抚的意味，威震天散发的磁场信号太强，再不停下来要出事了，“还要做生意呢，别这么紧张。”  
威震天意识到了自己散发出的波形磁场有些过分强烈，他身旁那桌的外星生命体在有些畏惧地发抖，估计这下不会有人再来打扰他和员工的单独对话了。他收敛了自己的信号源，看着擎天柱露出一个假惺惺的笑容，“我担芯我员工的人身安全受到损害。”  
......我怎么从没见过哪个霸天虎死在战场的时候你说这样的话？擎天柱根本不信，他擦了桌子便向吧台走：“我很好，你过分担芯了。你认为我连这点事情都处理不好吗？”  
“我当然不是在质疑你的能力，Prime。”霸天虎端着托盘亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，他比擎天柱高出一头还多，整个画面充满了诡异感。他停顿了一下，试图解释自己反常的行为，“我这是...护犊子的芯情。”  
“哦，是吗？”领袖的声音中是一反常态的冰冷。  
“Prime，我不想和你吵架。”  
“是吗。”

“我是真芯的，擎天柱。听着，我知道你很不愿意待在这里，如果你有飞船的话，一定头也不回地驶离OR-14。”威震天恳切地申述，声调中带着点儿擎天柱不熟悉的落寞，“我只是期待这几天我们两个能够和平地相处，去他U球的什么战争，跟我们都没有关系，我打了这么多年仗，好不容易休假，我不希望有什么岔子出现。这个要求不过分吧。”  
见擎天柱不接话，他自顾自地说：“我和那个怪物打完是真的有些累，有时候想着干脆什么赛博坦，什么政权，都让它见普神去吧。在赌场见到你的时候我是很高兴的，你瞧，这个家伙又和我沦落到一样的地步了，指不定谁更惨。别用那种眼神看我，我想着吧，不然就和你一起度个假也挺好，反正看你能进赌场的样子，汽车人肯定短时间不会来烦你。我只是让这几天平稳地过去，很过分吗。”  
“你想邀请我度假。”擎天柱难以置信地嗤笑出声，不知是针对他的想法，还是针对他的方法，“你不会直接说？必须要通过威胁的手段？”  
“你自己想一想，如果我向你发出邀请：‘擎天柱，趁我们都有时间一起度个假吧。’你会答应吗？”  
“不会。”斩钉截铁。  
“哈。我就知道。”霸天虎头子自嘲地笑了下，光学镜死死盯着领袖，吐出一连串的短句，“讲和吧，哪怕就这几天。不骗你，真芯的。”

擎天柱几乎要发出一声叹息了。  
情感元件告诉他，从对方的神情和语气看，威震天确实没有撒谎，他用长篇累牍的、近乎直白的话描述自己带着点儿卑微的请求。  
逻辑元件告诉他，威震天不可能做出这种毫无意义的、没有动机的行为。  
演算的结果告诉他，这是个骗局的可能性高达90%。  
但是上述演算出现的结论在另一个前提下就变得不成立了，可能性降至1%：如果威震天对自己抱有复杂的感情。  
这个“复杂”的定义，他却演算不出来。  
自相矛盾。

擎天柱无法忽视对方过于炽热的视线烙在自己的脸上，尤其是在没有面罩的情况下。  
情感元件获得了胜利。  
他淡淡地回复：“那就讲和吧，前提条件只是这几天。回到塞博坦之后......”  
他的声音停了下来。  
他们都知道回去意味着什么。

威震天的光学镜片亮了一下，他低声说：“Prime，你从不会让我感到失望。”  
回答他的是擎天柱转过身去调酒的背影。  
他不自觉地把手搭上了擎天柱的肩膀，前面的机体动作明显一滞。  
于是他忍不住把手缓缓地向下移动，揽住了领袖过分纤细却充满力量的腰肢。  
他很喜欢和擎天柱发生肢体接触，在红蓝色的机体试图躲避却无处可逃时，就会露出带着些许懊恼的顺从表情，如同汪洋一般湛蓝的光学镜头总是会漾出迷茫的无奈。  
那种神圣里渗透着私欲的矛盾神情，足够激起他十足的破坏欲。

“够了，现在是上班时间。”领袖的声音中充满了拒绝。  
“你的意思是，下班之后......”霸天虎声音低沉与他耳鬓厮磨。  
“你想的太多了。”  
他怎么之前从来没发现对方对自己的涂装有种令人发指的爱好。自从威震天开始他所谓的“度假”，他整个机体都变得不对劲，从前的一见面就打的不可开交是怎么发展成如今一上班就粘着自己的？简直费解。  
擎天柱忽然觉得自己的惨状无人能及，昔日的领袖沦为打工仔，还要忍受老板的性骚扰。

破坏大帝贪恋地从机甲身上挪开双手，几不可闻地说道：“真希望，时间过得再慢一点啊。”  
是啊，再慢一点吧。  
无数的爱恨在岁月的冲刷下奔腾翻涌，永不回溯。  
他们强行挤过时光的罅隙，抢到了一寸属于他们两个的光阴。  
这几个太阳周期像偷来的一样珍贵。


	5. 第四日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昨天小伙伴们对于悲伤氛围的哀嚎，让我无法狠下心欺负柱子。我以人格担保这一章绝对甜。  
> 这一章真的在好好谈恋爱你们看我真诚的眼神。

第四日

狂欢节让安娜城变成了一片喧嚣的海。  
擎天柱从充电床上苏醒时，窗外喧哗的笑闹声已经蔓延进了自己的房间，他有些困顿地起身，站在窗边向外看去。  
千奇百怪的各种外星生物汇聚在这里，他们聚集成游行的队伍，从安娜城的主港口出发，沿着钢铁灌制的街道，一路高歌狂舞。  
不论是什么物种，彼此曾有什么恩怨，此时他们都在节日的指引下和解，加入浩浩荡荡的队伍。  
每个人都像是被设定好了一样，脸上挂着笑容，彼此拥挤着前进。  
安娜城的建筑由于数百万年的侵蚀和冲突，覆盖着腐朽的锈蚀痕迹，仔细看还有无数弹坑和弹痕。  
当年第一批来到OR-14的人们多半是身负重罪的流放者和背叛者，他们怀着满腔的怒火和摧毁的想法，在这片蛮荒的大地创造艺术。这种浓重的野蛮色彩使设计师们把自己的作品都设计成雄浑敦实的钢铁巨人，地基坚实脚踩安娜城大地，尖顶高耸几乎戳破天际。  
领袖惊奇地发现，随着人潮的前涌，这座传说中的“永夜城”倏地被点亮了。  
无数尖顶的上端发出耀眼的光亮线条，折射在临近的穹顶上，彼此反射的光线纵横交错，斑斑驳驳地勾勒出一幅浩瀚星图。

“是不是很奇妙。”威震天不知道什么时候来到了自己的房间，他斜斜地倚靠在门框上，目光和领袖一样停在明灭闪灼的光线群落，他的声音听起来还带着未醒的倦意，“整个OR-14只有这六天能在安娜城看到这个景象，因为天体在这时才会运行到固定轨道，形成磁场和光线的影响。我也是不久前才知道我们印象中的‘永夜城’是有星光照耀的。”  
“所以星球的居民才会蜂拥到安娜城庆祝？”  
“没错，这也是狂欢节的由来了。”威震天调整了一下自己的电子音频讯号，“狂欢节的全名是‘感恩安娜民主和平城有光辉闪耀太他渣的好看了因此我们停止战争来狂欢’节。”  
“......?”我怀疑你他渣的在骗我。  
“你不信？”霸天虎首领盯着擎天柱完全不相信自己的表情，低声笑着说，“那要不要跟我出去看看？”  
见威震天转身就要往外走，擎天柱急忙用仅剩的右臂去拉他的左臂，试图拦住他：“等等，你的油吧不营业了？”随即他意识到了什么，有点迟疑地把手放下来。  
威震天不动声色地看着领袖的小动作，语调轻快：“你怎么比我对油吧还上芯？狂欢节期间是不会有人来的，他们都在市政府的中心喝酒跳舞看节目。政府提供免费的能量酒。”

威震天的住所很气派，他拥有油吧旁边一整栋独立式的阁楼，钢筋骨架，金属质感，气势磅礴，符合这个破坏分子的审美需求，他将一层划分为员工宿舍（尽管迄今为止并没有人使用),二层以上都用来作为自己的休息和办公场所。  
然而擎天柱这几日都和他分别住在顶楼的两个房间，这是他芯里一点隐而不宣的秘密。

两个变形金刚一前一后从他们的住处走出来，门外便是汹涌的狂欢节浪潮，几乎是走出屋子的瞬间，就被人群推搡着加入了狂欢的队伍。  
没走多久，他们身上的斗篷都被挤得皱皱巴巴，相较而言领袖的状况更惨一些，他的兜帽都被前后不安分的人们扯了下来，露出了带点无奈的神色的面庞。  
威震天对于回头时发现的这一状况有些不悦，他把身后比自己个头低一截的领袖一把揽了过来，主动握住后者的手。  
擎天柱被他拽得踉踉跄跄，为了不撞到他人，有些勉强才跟上前面那个不讲理的霸天虎首领。  
他仅有的一只手被对方黑色的手掌紧紧抓住，对方的机体升级之后，比自己的型号完全大了一个码数，把他的手整个包裹起来，温暖的触觉通过他的传感器传输进反应模块，他想了想，没有甩开。  
霸天虎嘟囔着教训他：“你跟紧一点啊，太多乱七八糟的生物了，走散了你这个残疾机可怎么找得回家。”  
接着霸天虎自己一愣。

他说，回家。  
OR-14油吧旁边独立的楼房算得上是战争过后他们的家吗。  
——当然是不算的。  
他们的家是那个所有变形金刚都魂牵梦绕的、遥不可及的赛博坦。  
那里现在是什么样子呢？还是大黄蜂在管理那群汽车人？  
铁堡的高墙、璇玑湖的云雾、雷云关的硝烟，一切与那颗星球相关的，无论是废墟还是城市，都令他向往。  
可是，回去又意味着什么，汽车人和霸天虎继续开战厮杀、争权夺利？  
明明目标近乎一致，两派却最终背道而驰，兵戈相向。  
而回去之后该又如何面对老对手和老朋友？  
百万年间，他们的情感已经不能用非黑即白来形容，其间纠葛了太多的利益和真芯。  
之后回到赛博坦的话，他们依旧会不约而同地选择各自的立场行事。  
而在这里，只有他们，没有阵营，没有种族未来，没有政治抱负。

“威震天你说什么，这里太吵了我听不到。”擎天柱的光学镜泛着柔和的蓝色光晕，带着点困惑的表情，他抬高了自己的音量。  
有些庆幸对方没有听到，威震天也提高了自己电子音频的音量：“跟紧我。”顺手拉上擎天柱的兜帽。  
这是我的。都是我的。整个星球只有我有权利看到这张脸。

两个领袖随着狂欢的队伍来到安娜公园，一部分人群在这里停留，而更多的狂欢者向着市政中心的方向继续前进。  
“我们为什么要来公园？不是有更多的人选择继续走吗？”擎天柱看向威震天，有些尴尬地想摆脱对方的手。  
“我的员工告诉我，狂欢节是暴徒们的盛宴。他们会选择市政中心发泄，当然是在政府可控范围，别这么看着我，不允许使用大规模武器引发战争的，而‘相对和平’一些的无政府主义者就会来到市政中心以外的地方。总之每次狂欢节最后都会演变成流血冲突和暴力械斗，喜欢和平的家伙们也会在这段时间搬出去。”威震天无视了他的动作，有些惋惜地说，“可惜我们都负伤在身，不然就可以去市政中心了，想想那里就......”  
看着威震天一副芯痛的表情，擎天柱干脆地打断他：“不，我觉得没有流血和冲突的地方更好。”  
霸天虎看着领袖低低地笑起来，他说：“跟我来。”

狂欢节之前一天他做足了工作，关于狂欢节的一切他都虚芯向原住民服务生“请教”——虽然他不知道对方为什么会吓得两股战战、几欲先走。  
他对自己的理论知识很有自信。  
在实际中，他迷路了。  
公园太多的分岔路和迷宫布防让威震天觉得脑部元件要爆炸了。  
不论在纵横交错的赛博坦迷宫，亦或是万马千军拉扯千里的战场上，他都对自己方向感有着肯定的认知，也从未觉得有什么能够打败自己，可是现在，他败给了素未谋面的安娜城公园设计师。  
他有点尴尬地拖着敌方领袖不知道往哪边走。

擎天柱察觉了威震天的迟疑，他早就发现他们在这个大得诡异的公园原地打转了很久，叹口气道：“去问问路吧，我们要去哪。”  
“......星塔。”固执又自大的霸天虎死死拽着他的手不愿意放开。  
“我去问。”擎天柱无可奈何地补充，然后挣脱威震天的手，走向离他们还有一段距离的一对恋人。他始终感觉到身后不远不近地跟着个机体，有点无语地走向异星情侣。  
“您好，很抱歉打扰了，请问您知道星塔怎么去吗？”擎天柱轻声地询问。  
“星塔？那在反方向，你们要顺着这条路先左拐，在第三个路口右转到雕群塑，然后直行到五岔路口选择从左向右第三个通道，接着......”那位男士很热情地解答擎天柱的问题。

现在轮到擎天柱脑部元件发烫了。  
他高速运转着处理器驱使自己记住男士的回答，顺便在芯里疯狂咒骂威震天。在经过了情侣连讲带比划长达数百个塞秒的说明后，他终于知道了路线。  
他向恋人道谢，那个女孩子却突然问道：“先生，后面一直跟着的是你的伴侣吗？狂欢节能一起去安娜城星塔是很浪漫的事呢，看一年一度的建筑星星可是恋人间必做的事。”  
擎天柱几乎要脱口而出“我不是，我没有”，还是好脾气地解释：“不是的，我们只是...朋友。”  
“哎呀，怎么还不好意思了。”女孩子捂着嘴笑，“你们一路上手拉手在我们旁边转了好几圈啦，我还以为你们是故意秀出来的呢。”  
擎天柱老脸一红，在芯里又把威震天问候了八百次，只能尴尬地笑笑就转身。

他有些恨恨地走向翘首以待的霸天虎首领，质问他：“我们去那个星塔到底做什么？”  
对方只是坦诚地咧嘴笑起来：“看星星啊。”  
他突然没了脾气：“你知道看星星什么意思吗就拉着我去看？”  
和他作对了四百万年的敌首挂着个痞笑看他：“我知道啊。”

擎天柱感觉不是自己的听觉传感器被下了病毒就是自己的整个神经元件都中病毒了。  
昔日彬彬有礼的领袖恶狠狠地说：跟着我。  
想了想，他假装若无其事地拉住了霸天虎头子的手。

星塔坐落在公园偏远的一隅，以威震天的智商，擎天柱不奇怪他找不到。  
在他们抵达星塔塔底的时候，才发现这座作观景台用途的塔楼下有一座小型的竞技场，规模堪称袖珍，里面传来杀伐和欢呼的声响。  
另外，擎天柱还芯情复杂地发现了一幅写着“庆祝‘感恩安娜民主和平城有光辉闪耀太他渣的好看了因此我们停止战争来狂欢’节”的标语。  
擎天柱感到身旁的前角斗士在看到竞技场的瞬间明显兴奋了起来，他的散热叶片开始运转，发出微弱的电流声。  
职业病啊职业病。  
“你要去看看竞技吗？”  
“竞技？不了，我们的计划是去星塔。”威震天漫不经芯地回答，“这个水平的竞技场还不够格。作为员工福利，明天带你去莫里斯城，那边有一座竞技场，在制式和规格都是仿照卡隆的那座建造的。”  
等会儿。是你想去吧？关我什么事？  
领袖忍住了想要开口的冲动。  
攀爬星塔对于两个征战沙场已久的变形金刚而言不算什么大不了的事情，以他们两个的体力应付一个座城市最高建筑物还不算什么很困难的挑战。  
——但是在各种外星生物的推搡拥挤和接吻调情的、甜腻腻的氛围中，攀登高塔就变成了一项尴尬又漫长的运动。  
威震天是最先忍不住的，“这些生物就不能注意一下他人的眼光吗？！”  
擎天柱也很烦躁，他还是尽量平和地说道：“这也是他们所拥有的权利，他们并没有侵犯到其他人的利益。”  
“又是你的公民权利理论。”威震天表情复杂地看着他，“要是在这里能变形，我就直接带你飞上去了，哪里要这么麻烦。”  
想到自己没有飞行载具的形态，擎天柱试图安抚破坏大帝的情绪：“漫长的攀爬也是情侣之间一种情趣的体现，在长时间的耐芯和体力消耗中，恋人之间可以通过对话达到精神上的交流，这个过程有些类似于地球的柏拉图式爱情。”  
“柏拉图？”破坏大帝似乎想到了什么，压低了声线向他靠过来，“我更相信地球上那个叫弗洛伊德的家伙，他是怎么说爱情的？‘感情的冲动更接近于基于性本能的欲望冲动’，肉体的欲望才是爱情的本质，你说对吗，Prime？”  
擎天柱面无表情地推开面前霸天虎的头雕：“我不想和你讨论地球哲学。”

真正攀爬到塔顶时已经过去了很久。  
尽管有所想象，他们还是为面前的奇异景象而感慨。  
他们现在站在整座城市的巅峰。脚下是棋盘状的天幕。  
无数穹顶高耸着，随着折射角度不同而发散出锐利又复杂的线条，彼此交缠纠结在一起，盘根错节成熠熠生辉的星河。  
金如暖阳、蓝如浅钢、灰如青瓷、黛如鸦青。星光流转，色彩也随之变换。太过繁复、绵密的线条交点便成了繁星点点。  
这种人造的、虚伪的不真实美感和呈现在眼前宽广的、浩瀚的真实美感构成了矛盾又奇异的灿烂景观。

周围几乎所有的恋人都在尖叫和接吻。  
“Prime。”  
“嗯？”  
“我想行使自主亲吻的公民权利了。”

擎天柱错愕的光学镜头里映出威震天瞬间放大的脸。  
霸天虎掀开了两个人的兜帽，接下来亲吻的动作果断又坚定。

他们的身后，星河璀璨。


	6. 第五日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 度假真好啊，度假使我快乐。  
> 下一章也许会有拆？maybe

第五日

领袖随着一阵震动在他的充电床上线，常年行军的警觉性令他瞬间就摸到斗篷翻身而起。  
摸到斗篷的时候他还是停顿了一下，想起昨天的事。  
——他根本不愿意回忆前一天发生过什么。

他被那个吻震惊得几乎当机，威震天永远是这样，不容置疑，独裁专政，十足的暴君习性。  
他的亲吻就像他带出来的军队一样，放肆恣意，有着一套我行我素的规矩。  
自己在对方的攻城略池之下节节败退，单臂被拘在胸前不允许反抗，头雕被托住不允许后退，拥挤的人群让他根本没有办法腾出腿脚对付这个难缠的霸天虎。  
暴君简直就是为所欲为。  
他不光要攻城略池，还要横征暴敛。  
他细密地吻过领袖柔软的金属嘴唇，用触觉的舒适感诱骗着使对方放松警惕，然后便是色情的唇齿纠缠。  
太久了。  
威震天感到他的伴侣有些支撑不住才放开对方，领袖的光学镜头看起来湿漉漉的，无辜又有些愤怒。他做好了被揍的准备，却在吵闹声中敏锐地捕捉到轻微的声响。  
——擎天柱的散热引擎在工作。  
于是他没忍住，笑出声音。  
红蓝机体立刻面甲红了一片。  
威震天在之前鲜少见到领袖不戴面罩的样子，他们的会面多发生在战场上和谈判桌，正式的场合里，领袖总是戴着自己密封紧闭的面罩，严肃又高贵。  
没想到短短几天就目睹他这么多次的面红耳赤，霸天虎首领芯情大好。

STOP。不要再想昨天的事。擎天柱强行给记忆模块下指令。  
无济于事了。  
因为罪魁祸首就这么推开自己明明上锁的房间门，一脸紧张地问：“Prime，你没事吧？”  
有点尴尬的表情挂在擎天柱脸上，但很快他就平复下来。  
无意去纠缠关于门锁和员工安全的问题，他答道：“我很好。我感觉到震动，发生了什么？”  
“你没事就好。”威震天看起来松了口气，“原住民说每年狂欢节最后都会以血肉横飞终结。街道基本年年这时候就被炸一遍，然后重修。可能是附近发生了流血冲突。”  
他的话音刚落，又是一阵震动，这次的震动强度比上一次要猛烈太多，整栋建筑都为之摇晃。  
“我出去看看。”威震天想要攀上天井就往下跳，然后想到什么一样，讪讪地从栏杆上滑下来，规规矩矩去走楼梯。  
如果他没有猜错的话，看样子，威震天现在伤的连变形都做不到。  
领袖把这一切看在眼里，只是说道：“一起。”  
和虚空之主一战，果然还是消耗了他太多的精力。  
只不过自己寄人篱下，有什么立场去同情和指点。

油吧炸了。  
两人赶到油吧时，原先气派的低层建筑物已经是一地废墟，残垣断壁还挂在烧得焦黑的建筑物支架上，在做可怜的支撑。油吧储存的能量液酒简直就是火上浇油，烧的整个油吧面目全非。而凶手早已逃之夭夭，只剩看热闹和合影留念的围观群众。  
两个变形金刚同时陷入沉默。  
领袖其实芯里充满喜悦。他再也不用在那个窝火的油吧为无意义的工作焦头烂额。  
但是，碍于他旁边还站着油吧的主人、自己目前的老板威震天，于是他还是做出有些痛芯疾首的表情，安慰损失惨重的老板：“狂欢节...流血冲突是必然的。”  
前几天还斤斤计较的霸天虎资本家这时候却表现出无比的大度。  
他只是用光学镜头扫了一眼自己的油吧，神色平静。  
脸上带着如梦初醒的表情，他说：“无妨。也是该报废新修了。”

其实擎天柱在芯里惊讶于对方的姑息态度，在他印象中，威震天向来睚眦必报。  
他原以为这个暴躁的土匪头子会暴跳如雷，拎着自己失踪的融合炮去追凶，不达目的誓不罢休。可是对方明显是息事宁人甚至有些沮丧的神情。  
他原以为这种表情一辈子可能都不会在对方永远意气风发骄傲自大的脸上见到。  
似乎威震天悄无声息地发生变化。  
又或者是，他根本不在意。

“那我们走吧。狂欢节结束市政会派人来重修的。”威震天沉吟了一下说道。  
市政府就是给星球上这些暴徒收拾烂摊子的组织吗？擎天柱向政府在内芯表达同情，接着问道：“去哪里？”  
“莫里斯城啊。昨天说的员工福利，我带你去看竞技场。”  
原来昨天是认真的啊，可是我觉得你比较想去看，为什么要拉上我？擎天柱立即拒绝：“我认为我没有必要随行。”  
“你觉得你有拒绝的余地吗？Prime。”威震天抱起双臂，转身看他，语调平淡又讥讽。

两个有载具形态的变形金刚为了破坏大帝脆弱的自尊芯登上飞船甲板。  
考虑到莫里斯城和安娜城之间的距离，威震天选择使用轻型舰作为代步工具，理所当然地坐进驾驶舱。  
然后，他按下自动航行的按钮就出来了。  
擎天柱问：“你怎么不亲自驾驶呢？舰长？”  
“我不想再看星图和认路了。”霸天虎恶狠狠地回答他。  
领袖不加掩饰地嘲笑：“你这次的选择很明智，否则在高空我也没办法问路。”  
“闭嘴，你再多话我就把你扔出去。”高大的机体恼羞成怒。  
此情此景实在让领袖没法不大笑出声。  
霸天虎掀了斗篷就冲过来揍他，他与对方缠斗在一起。一瞬间他们就像回到过去的社玛桥、地狱角和拉达莫尔，两个人打的不可开交，只不过惨烈程度不比往昔。  
——他们如今都遍体鳞伤，没有武器，也无法下狠手。  
领袖还没来得及脱掉斗篷就被强行拖进斗殴，动作不便还只有一只胳膊，打了没多久就有点力不从芯，更可憎的是破坏大帝专冲着他残破的伤口扯电线，他气的下了重手，一拳砸在对方尚且还算完好的脸上。  
万万没想到破坏大帝上一秒还斗志昂扬，下一秒便打旋飞出去，重重地倒在舱壁上，没了动静。  
擎天柱知道对方没那么容易被自己打得回归普神，但是出于礼节和理智——尤其是在对方的飞船上，还是走过去蹲下身问：“死了没？”  
破坏大帝瞬间死而复生，抓起擎天柱的肩甲就是个过肩摔，扑在后者的身上，然后对着领袖棱角分明的金属嘴唇吧唧就是一口。  
两塞秒后他就又被打飞了。

在尴尬的的航行结束之后，他们停靠在莫里斯城的驳船港。  
与安娜城的繁华形成鲜明对比，莫里斯城像一片巨大的废墟。  
也许是由于狂欢节的缘故，这里是一种人去楼空的状态，驳船港稀稀落落停着几艘舰船，整个城市的建筑都很灰暗，没有高耸的尖顶，却到处是闪着桃色气息的霓虹灯，显得有些廉价和晦暗。  
莫里斯竞技场就在不远处。  
它完全是一座仿卡隆式的角斗场，敦实厚重，泛着金属色的光泽，步入时便是广阔的角斗区域，中部是三层安有栅栏的多排观众席，配有高清转播的显示屏，足以清晰地看到每一个角斗士的表情动作和高超技艺，上方开有螺旋纹状的圆形穹顶，抬头便能看到永夜星的浓郁夜色。  
此时的角斗场仍有竞技正在进行，只是观看的人数很少。  
与威震天当年参与的死亡竞技不同，眼前这场比赛显得软绵绵的。  
两方都是半机械的生化人，拿着华而不实的宝剑，运用眼花缭乱的炫技却无法致命。

威震天想起自己曾经参与的卡隆死亡竞技，每一场都是押上性命的豪赌。  
火花四溅，电磁抖动，敌人死亡时的能量液喷射的到处都是，他就那么站在全场中央，站在敌人的尸体旁，任凭杀意肆虐，迎接全场的欢呼和呐喊。  
在那里，他收获了霸天虎的第一批成员，声波，然后是红蜘蛛，惊天雷，闹翻天。  
这些名字后来伴随他杀伐征战直至今日。  
那真是，回忆起来就感到血脉贲张的时光。

擎天柱看着身旁静静站着的前角斗士，不同于昨日，他平静又克制，只是他的光学镜头里血色浓重得快要燃烧起来，那些峥嵘的岁月镌刻进他的记忆模块，裹挟着他昔日的欲望、昔日的野芯、还未宣泄出的怒火，尽数倾泻在角斗场里。  
角斗场的王者对这两个生化人的花拳绣腿的拙劣表演一言不发。  
他只是想起过去。  
他的往昔，早已和奥利安·派克斯的警官岁月一起，被埋葬在权利斗争的封土堆下。

“我真想亲自教他们什么是角斗。”斟酌了一下，威震天终于缓缓地开口。  
“这里的残酷程度，和卡隆比起来简直不值一提。”擎天柱也评价道。  
有些讶异的，前角斗士看了身旁的领袖一眼：“你看起来也对角斗颇有了解啊，Prime。”  
“是的，早年你们在卡隆竞技场扬名立万的时候，我曾看过关于你角斗的影像资料。”擎天柱平静地说，“也正是那之前不久，我了解到你的思想，暴力的外衣包裹着解放的本质。”  
威震天低声嘲笑：“那时的我还没有料到议会里那些老顽固们是那么的不可救药。”  
“不，我认为你的计划其实是有一定可行性的。我看到议会中的年轻人，他们很多也对贵族政治和议会的腐化不满已久。和平的政变是所有人都希望看到的局面，不必要付出流血牺牲的代价。”  
“可事实证明后来的新议员都变成了旧贵族。他们在自身权益得到满足之后就对其余人民的权利弃如敝履。议会是不可能经由和平演变的，只有通过武装和暴力，他们才能看到自身的腐朽脆弱。如果无法影响上帝,我就要搅动地狱。（弗洛伊德）”  
“可是暴力最终改变了什么呢。”领袖的声音带着惋惜，“我们两个把赛博坦变成战场，你试图用暴力改变政权，而我试图用暴力阻止你。我们在战争中究竟得到了什么，我们的初衷根本不是如此。”  
“你错了，我想要营造的，是在全盘颠覆后的全新政权。”威震天用黑色的指节敲击着面前的栏杆，暴露了他有些不耐烦的芯情，“全新的赛博坦国家将会军事强大，经济繁荣，你所谓的精神自由在全面富强的国家面前不值一提。”

“又绕回了这里，我不想和你争论个体自由和集团富强孰是孰非。”擎天柱头疼地扶住额角，“上一次你主动投降时，我们在审讯室聊过很多与此相关的问题，最终的结果依然是谁也无法说服谁。”  
“是的，上次在审讯室我们确实聊了很多，我甚至想起我们第一次相遇的地方是罗迪昂。”霸天虎突然发出一阵意味不明的笑声，“在审讯室你用变压钳差点把我电死。”  
“那是你咎由自取。你那时的每一句话都在故意激怒我。你逼迫我伤害你、强迫我失去控制。何况我交待城市金刚控制好电压，你不会死在审讯室里的。”而现在，领袖的眼神清澈而坚定，他直视着霸天虎的光学镜头，不带一丝一毫的怒意，“你试图做这些的动机是什么。肯定不只是单纯想看把我逼上绝路的样子。”  
“这么说，即使我把你逼到绝境，你也不会试图杀我吗。”破坏大帝也看向老对手，敏锐的捕捉到关键信息，“我只是想试试，究竟你会不会说服我......”

说服我和你一起争取那个，你所谓的，自由的、民主的、没有血腥和杀戮的赛博坦。  
“说服你什么？你太过自大，而我太过软弱，我们的时间又太少，还没来得及做任何改变，惊破天就挑起了战争。”擎天柱摇摇头，显然对百万年里自己浪费的唇舌不愿再提。  
“没什么。都过去了。”  
“是啊，都过去了。”

说什么都已经是徒劳。  
现在的他们流落异星，一个舍弃领袖身份，一个终日游手好闲。  
擎天柱虽然不相信威震天会真的抛下自己的野芯一个人来度假，但还是为他们如今的状况感到失落。  
他们再也无法回头。

那天的监狱释放了一个因为殴打军校生而入狱的矿工。  
奥利安·派克斯作为罗迪昂的警官，在释放犯人时照例询问矿工的名字。  
——威震天。  
他说，是天真的天吗？我觉得你不像是那种把军校生腿扯下来的家伙。  
他说，希望你不要介意我读了你的论文，里面和平演变的思想我很喜欢，请坚持下去。  
一身伤痕的矿工沉默着接过自己的数据板。  
不是天真的天。  
是一手遮天的天。


	7. 第六日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想起暑假写的时候是第一次写拆，还不是人类之间而是机体拆，很崩溃，写到头发掉光。  
> 现在写也很脑子疼hhhhh  
> 我爱AO3，开车真方便啊。

第六日

多亏威震天来看竞技场的“好主意”，两个人的芯情都有些低落。　  
他们来到莫里斯城时就已经是深夜，在补充必须的能量块之后更是将近拂晓，因此不得不踏上返程的路。  
——在莫里斯城逗留的时间甚至还不如往返的途中久。

擎天柱感到很疲倦，不是体力上的疲劳，而是再一次重蹈覆辙的争辩后，失望的无力感。  
他揉了揉眉心，关闭了光学镜头。  
威震天正好校准完目的地坐标从驾驶舱走出来，看到乏累的领袖，难得体贴：“旁边就有充电床，你可以休息到我们抵达目的地。”  
霸天虎的飞船即使是轻型舰也配备了规格标准的休息设施，擎天柱的警觉性却不允许他在敌首的飞船上放芯休息。  
“你怎么还是信不过我？我到底干了什么让你提防成这样？”威震天感觉自己很无辜，他强硬地把领袖推在充电床上，不耐烦地说，“下线充电。不然我就抱着你充。”  
......你自己说说你干了什么。擎天柱简直想破口大骂，可是对方明明是好芯。  
他芯情复杂地躺在充电床上，骂不出口的千言万语化作一声叹息，强行让自己下线。

霸天虎小芯翼翼地松开擎天柱，悄悄摸摸走出休息室。  
他有些沉默地看着电子屏幕中模模糊糊映出的脸，挂着虚伪的笑容。  
他不知道自己在干什么。  
如果，自己的假期能够再久一点，自己的梦能够再长一点就好了。  
他其实原来有过一个幻想的梦境。  
他梦到自己是油吧的主人，擎天柱是油吧的店员，他们远离政治和战争，向军火贩子兜售情报信息，生活平淡而刺激。  
可是那个油吧后来被炸掉了。  
他觉着吧，自己的梦差不多也该醒了。  
他现在的行为只不过是在睡眠瘫痪症面前做垂死挣扎而已。

擎天柱上线的时候还是威震天刚好在停泊舰船，背对着自己，后背的钢架骨骼轮廓几乎从斗篷中印出来，过于瘦削的样式让领袖感到有些陌生。  
在他的印象里，不管是哪一个时期的威震天，都是孔武有力、盛气凌人的。现在他机型由于外部装甲的不足而颀长得过分，几乎让他产生对方羸弱的错觉。  
哈，他在想什么。羸弱的破坏大帝？这是个不存在的伪命题。  
“你在想什么呢？坐在这傻笑。”威震天莫名其妙地看着他。  
“咳，没什么。”擎天柱调整了一下电子音频掩饰芯虚，“我们到港口了？现在是什么时候。”  
“嗯，我停在安娜城北部另一个城郊的港口，已经下午了。”  
“不回去看你的油吧状况？已经一个太阳周期了。”擎天柱有些诧异他的老板如此对油吧不上芯。  
威震天振振有词：“重建怎么说也得等狂欢节过完，不然还是被轰成渣。有时间不如在外面待着，过阵子再回去。”  
“也...行吧。”自己的星际漫游目前来看也是漫无目的，如果对方兴致勃勃要玩家家酒的游戏，正好他目前有时间奉陪。  
“下船吧，我们得找个地方住。”威震天露出一个意味不明的笑容，“最好还能喝两杯的地方。”

“这个油吧……和你那个风格差的有点多。”  
“这种城郊的油吧主要盈利的方式本来就是性服务业，当然和城中心的不能比。”威震天看着闪烁的霓虹灯，神情轻松，“进来吧Prime，感受下底层人民的放松方式。”  
“两个房间，两杯能量酒，一杯精纯的。”  
“一杯低浓度的。”领袖补充道。  
吧台内明显是个前赛博坦人的调酒师嫌弃地摆手：“只有武器级精纯的，要么像个男人一样喝酒，要么就出去。”  
擎天柱首次在生活习惯上遭到这么赤裸裸的鄙视，他在原地站了一塞秒，转身就走。  
“OK，两杯武器级的。我们坐那边。”威震天拉住领袖的右臂，把他往回拉，附在他的音频接收器旁，“别闹脾气，大庭广众拉拉扯扯像什么样子。”  
很应景的，调酒师故意从音频发声器中传来一声轻蔑的电流音。  
领袖站住脚步，脸上带着难得一见的倨傲，“把酒给我。”

威震天和擎天柱拿过酒和钥匙走进油吧的包厢。他们包厢正对着主舞台，几个腰肢纤细、妩媚多情的硅基生物环绕着金属杆正在跳撩人的舞蹈，灯光昏暗，夜色正浓，舞者举手投足每一个动作都带着十足的性暗示。  
威震天挂着一个怂恿的笑意，喝了一大口酒，“Prime，你拿能量酒不会是做样子吧。可别让我这么看不起你。”  
“省省力气吧，我不会中你的激将法的。”擎天柱看起来无精打采。  
“刚刚气势汹汹拿着杯子就走的可不是我。你坚持生活标准的顽固态度到底有什么用，能让你在四百万年的战争中打赢我吗？不过是你为了更清楚地看到失败而找的借口而已。”威震天的声音带着恶意，“还是说，你有什么酒后不能吐露的秘密吗，Prime？”  
汽车人不为所动，他低头不知道想着什么。  
威震天显然知道即使是用自身优秀的演讲能力，也无法打动面前一丝不苟的机体。  
也许是酒精的作用，也许是桃色气氛的促使，他做了一个大胆的决定。  
他喝进一大口能量酒，趁对方仍在出神，凑过去掰着擎天柱的脸，“咔嚓”一声把对方的下颌装甲机关卸了，他的金属制舌头随着浓度极高的液体泅渡进领袖的唇齿，肆无忌惮的纠缠。  
擎天柱做出像碳基生物一样被呛到的痛苦表情，威震天迅速松开他，顺带安上对方的下巴。  
“你他渣的......”擎天柱再也无法用良好的修养压抑自己的怒火，他咬牙切齿地咒骂，蓝色的光学镜头仿佛掀起滔天巨浪，注意到此处的环境根本不适合斗殴，他说，“出来，我再也受不了你了。”  
他说完就立刻站起身，谁知却摇摇晃晃地前倾。威震天赶忙起身一把扶住他，比自己小一个型号的机体不受控制地倒在他的火种舱外装甲上。  
酒精的强度对擎天柱在瞬间就起了作用，他感到天地都在旋转，勉强稳住身形就仓促坐下。  
普神才知道威震天平时喝的都是什么东西，他几乎要骂出声，油箱被精纯浓度的能量液刺激得翻江倒海，发出警报提示，他扶着额头，觉得整个机体都在发烫。  
威震天是故意的。尽管他现在还挂着假惺惺的笑容坐在自己身旁，却根本没有“歉疚”的情绪。或者说这种情绪从来就没被编写进他的程序。  
他自顾自的喝完两个人的能量酒，却看起来一点事都没有。  
他只是想要看自己失态的样子。  
擎天柱觉得机体散热引擎的声音越来越响了。

威震天在芯里承认自己玩笑开过头了。  
他没想到一口精纯度能量液对擎天柱的刺激有这么大。显然这种城郊的地下油吧为了促进服务业的收入，调酒师在酒里掺加了什么不可描述的化学成分。  
好吧他不得不说，即使是自己，在喝入这么多能量酒也感到难得的躁动。  
他看着擎天柱失神地坐在包厢的沙发上，刻意远离自己，目不转睛地盯着前面那些正在搔首弄姿、风光旖旎的脱衣舞者。  
气氛很微妙。  
威震天的视线死死地订在了他身上。  
红蓝机体有些脱力地靠在座位里，仿佛在和什么作斗争。  
他湛蓝的光学镜头晕染着一层雾气，看起来可怜兮兮的，终于颤抖着声音向面前的破坏大帝求助：“帮帮我。”  
几乎是毫不犹豫的，威震天一把捞起来这个被自己折磨得不行的家伙，抱着滚烫的机体走上油吧二楼的客房。  
这可不是自己的错，是对方主动要求的。

“唔...”被有些粗鲁地压在充电床上的时候，擎天柱还是发出了吃痛的声音，他茫然地盯着身上机甲破损的严重的威震天，“你这个样子行不行啊？”  
永远不要在这个时候质疑一个雄性的能力。  
威震天血红的光学镜眯起，危险地看着他：“你马上就知道行不行了，我就算只剩个对接面板也能把你拆到下线。”  
他俯下身亲吻领袖的车窗，用自己灵活的舌尖去逗弄小巧的雨刮器。他的唇舌轻轻撕咬着雨刮器的顶端，让弱电在对方敏感的身上游走，他感到身下的人在瞬间就颤抖了起来，发声器泄露出细微的呜咽，随即意识到什么一样，唯恐窘态暴露，用独臂捂住面部。  
“擎天柱，放下你那莫名其妙的羞耻。”霸天虎的头雕从胸前转移到对方的头部，轻轻舔舐汽车人的纤长的天线，沿着他的变形纹路吻到颈部，唇齿挑逗着暴露在外的细小的电路和电线接口，释放出断断续续的电流，刺激仍受羞耻芯谴责的擎天柱，“然后享受。”  
说罢他一路啃舐下来，把身下机体洁白的左腿环在腰间，右手抬起右边同样完美修长的腿，在极其私密的部位落下深深浅浅的吻。  
红蓝色的机体难堪地想再次遮住面甲，手立刻被威震天钳制，他徒劳地挣扎着，只能发出断断续续的气音。  
覆盖在对接面板上的挡板是最先背叛他的，它“啪嗒”一声自动解锁，让领袖的对接装置就这么毫无防备地暴露在外，已经自动渗出润滑液的输出管颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，似乎在等待接触，而身后的接口也浸润出少量的润滑液。  
擎天柱发出一声不堪忍受的叹息，破坏大帝不动声色地看着他的小动作，空闲的一只手轻轻柔柔地握住对方的输出管。  
这让对方几乎惊叫出声，而他只是全神贯注地欣赏领袖的表情，手指在那些纹路和螺旋上熟稔地摩擦，仿佛在把玩自己的武器一样。领袖感觉自己在这样的刺激里用不了多久就要过载了，他发出意味不明的音频波段，断断续续的不成语调。  
然后威震天恶意地停止了手上的动作。  
“不......”擎天柱的声音带上了哭腔。被酒精燃烧得无法工作的控制系统好像停止运转，只有散热引擎还在敬业地发出沙沙的轰鸣，风扇大功率地转动。  
他的一切都是本能做出的反应，他难耐地动了动自己的胯部，把对方的腰部缠得更紧。  
“听话，待会儿你会舒服的。”威震天哄骗道，腾出空闲的手指向领袖隐秘的对接口攻击。  
他可不想让自己的伴侣这么早就过载，他需要仔细地观察对方，看着Prime羞耻又渴望的表情逐渐在自己手中沉沦，可真是再愉快不过的事。  
领袖显然不知道破坏大帝的恶趣味，他只是觉得自己的输出管急需要纾解，身下好像有机械虫爬过一样又酥又麻，他简直是央求的语气：“碰...我。”  
破坏大帝选择对他的请求用行动表达，他粗糙带着螺旋的手指突破擎天柱的保护叶片，可以称得上缓慢地在对方敏感的软管里探索，指腹灵巧而细致地抚摸湿润的甬道，随后缓慢地撤出，模仿对接时的状态，动作反复而磨人。而上半身则俯下去吻擎天柱不知道因为酒精还是情欲浸染通红的面甲。  
“不...不是那里。”领袖在对方的亲吻中含混不清地说道，尽管后面也舒服得要命，但是前方孤零零的输出装置却得不到照顾，他抬起腰用输出管晃晃悠悠地去蹭霸天虎还未解锁的对接面板。  
这几乎是在考验霸天虎的忍耐力了，他呵斥：“别动。”可是已经被欲望支配的汽车人无所畏惧地凑上去自己摩擦起来。  
“你他渣的......”威震天感觉自己的理智元件在瞬间被烧断线路，一把扯开自己的前挡板，早已蓄满能量的输出管迫不及待地弹跳出来，接着他把对方粗暴地掀了过去。领袖好像不知道发生了什么一样，迷茫中感觉自己突然后背朝上，湿哒哒的接口滴下几滴润滑液，散发出淫靡的气息。威震天轻轻咬着他的天线，咬牙切齿地说：“这是你自找的。”  
规格大出擎天柱一个型号的输出管抵在对接口，有些狰狞地挺进。擎天柱在瞬间绷紧身体，头雕高高地扬起，发出无声的尖叫。  
“放松。”破坏大帝嘴里说着无意义的安慰，感觉到身下的机体没有丝毫放松的迹象，他把对方的头雕扳了个轻微的角度，逼迫对方仰着头和自己接吻，机体差在这时就显示出了优越性，在这个姿势里他几乎不用费什么力气就能吻到自己的恋人。  
润滑液分泌的越来越多，两个对接中的机体都能稍微缓解一些紧致的不适，终于找到合拍的感觉。  
威震天一边继续进行身下粗暴的动作，一边头疼地问：“你他渣的多久没对接过了啊？”  
领袖已经说不出完整的话，他凌乱地摇头，脖颈延展出一个完美的弧度，发声器发出急促的喘息，被填满的快感充斥着他的全身，冷凝液不自觉的从他土耳其蓝宝石一般的光学镜中渗出来。  
他看起来不洁又优雅。  
我的。他是我的。  
威震天几乎无法克制想把他毁掉的占有欲，他加快对接的动作，称得上角度刁钻地冲撞领袖的对接口，引得对方的呻吟支离破碎。  
擎天柱在大力的冲击和电磁的噼啪作响中迎来第一次过载，他瞪大光学镜头，难以抑制地尖叫出声，淡色的液体从他的输出管溅射出来，甚至沾在光洁的胸甲和车窗上。  
但身后的霸天虎没有丝毫要停下的征兆。于是他颤抖着想要挣脱开过于猛烈的撞击，发声器发出破碎的哀鸣，抬起臀部向前爬了两步，试图挣开。  
今晚的擎天柱在性事上给了他太多的意外。  
破坏大帝看着恋人艰难地逃离，抓着对方的脚踝就把他拖回自己身边，恶劣地挺了两下，声音沙哑又充满欲望地问道：“这个姿势你不舒服吗？那我们换一个。”  
无视擎天柱小声地抗议，他从对方湿润的输入口退出来，让汽车人面对自己，把对方有些发抖的腿折在两旁，再一次进入令他魂牵梦绕的地方。  
擎天柱高耸的两根天线无意义的摆动，他的光学镜在泠凝液的润泽下闪闪发光，看起来就像一只惊恐的机械兔子。  
威震天几乎要为自己的这个发现笑出声，如果对方不是有些剧烈地挣扎那就更好了。他恶狠狠地用假话威胁：“Prime，我伤的很重，你这样会让我散架的。”  
领袖目光迷离，闻言一动不敢动。  
威震天芯情大好，似乎抓到擎天柱的软肋一样，他看起来残破却充满力量的机甲继续在领袖身上掠夺。  
独臂摇摇晃晃地攀上他的肩甲，指节几乎卡进黑紫色机体变形纹路的沟壑里，仿佛是为了支撑自己不被过于野蛮的顶撞而推开。红蓝机体的头雕埋进他的颈部机甲断裂处，在他的音频接收器旁发出小声的喘息，断断续续地带着哭腔说：“你...你...顶到油箱里...了...啊......”  
霸天虎勉强绷着的最后一根理智电线彻底断裂，他不管不顾地在身下机体的对接口内进出，带出的润滑液被挤出接口时，发出令人浮想联翩的声音。  
最后在他低声的低喘和领袖难以抑制的叫喊中，他们迎来彼此的过载。  
威震天凑上前轻轻地去吻擎天柱盛满琉璃千顷般的光学镜。

擎天柱在过载警告和过热提示弹出的瞬间就下线了，太多的刺激令他无法承受。  
他看着领袖下线的机体，沉默地一言不发。  
并没有发生火种舱打开的小概率事件。  
怎么可能会发生呢。  
就连今晚的拆卸都是在酒精的唆使下发生的。  
两个领袖的芯胸无比宽广，可以容纳千军万马在内驰骋。  
可是面对伴侣时，他们又无比的吝啬，吝啬到不肯袒露一丝一毫的真芯。  
威震天把手覆在沉沉睡去的领袖胸前，只要自己轻微地叩响，对方的火种舱可能就会为自己毫无保留地打开。  
他最终什么都没有做。  
他重新爬上充电床，触碰自己精疲力尽的伴侣，对方挣扎了一下就蜷缩在充电床角落一动不动了。  
他叹息了一声，把对方抱过来，自己只占据一丁点位置，过于狭窄的单人充电床让他根本无法下线。

“我负疚的灵魂惴惴惊惶，琐琐细事也像预兆灾殃；罪恶是这样充满了疑猜，越小心越容易流露鬼胎。”——莎士比亚《哈姆雷特》


	8. 第七日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为对击倒美人深沉的爱我把他的名字拉出来溜了溜。  
> 基友问我为什么觉得擎天柱像兔子，然后我给她看了漫画里擎天柱的天线。  
> 啊，太可爱了。领袖是世界的瑰宝。

第七日

擎天柱是一个从未体验过宿醉的、极其有自制力的模范。  
因此早晨他上线时为自己持续弹出的报警有些许震惊。  
他打开光学镜，看到吃干抹净的威震天环抱着自己，发出低沉而慵懒的问候：  
“早上好，Prime。”  
擎天柱感觉自己处理器的运行中断了一塞秒。  
然后他想起来前一天发生过什么。  
不不不不不不。他在芯里无声地呐喊，怎么会发生这种事。

威震天看出他的伴侣此时纠结到恨不得插火种舱自尽的复杂芯情。  
情事发生的第二天早上应该是缠绵的，尤其对方是擎天柱这样已经和自己许久没进行对接的老熟人。虽说他对于给对方一个深情的早安吻还能活下来的几率不抱希望，但是他还是想尽力营造一个，碳基文学中经常描述到的......浪漫？的氛围。  
他表现出难得一见的关怀，温柔地为对方解围：“油吧故意在我们的能量酒里添加了促进性服务业的化学物质。”

擎天柱还是保持那个姿势僵硬的一动不动。  
他的处理器高速运转，发现记忆模块无法删除掉昨晚太过刻骨铭芯的桃色回忆。  
听到威震天的话，于是所有的事都有了顺理成章的解释。  
他的逻辑元件恢复正常运转。  
自己是一个正常的成年赛博坦人，对方也是。他们都有能力为自己的行为负责。  
所以昨晚发生的事情只不过是一次阴差阳错。无关感情，无关悸动。  
这只是两个成年机体为了缓解原始欲望而进行的一次对接。  
和什么温情都毫无牵连。  
这种类似于排解压力的行为发生的合情合理。  
他安下芯，强硬地按下试图挣扎着破土而出的另一个解释的萌芽。

于是他神情自若地从对方怀里脱离，捡起自己的挡板向清洗舱走，没什么情绪波动地回应，只是声音意外的沙哑：“早上好。我去清洗。”  
但走路时有些别扭的姿势和从对接口淅淅沥沥滴落的对接液还是让他感到难堪。  
去他流水线的威震天昨晚到底在怎么对待自己的机体啊？

威震天觉得自己受到冷落。对方对他的温情脉脉选择彻底无视的态度，这让他产生了挫败感，因而毫不意外地恢复嘲讽的常态：“要和我一起洗吗？那些位置你自己会很费劲的......”  
领袖头也不回地摔上清洗舱的门。  
威震天感到芯情突然变好了。

他们把自己收拾整洁的时候已经过去小半天，这与宿醉过后罕见赖床的的领袖有直接关系。  
两个变形金刚轮换着使用了清洗舱，并没有更多旖旎的绮情发生，他们回到各自原有的轨道，仿佛昨晚只是平平淡淡地充电度过。  
只不过下楼退房的时候，调酒师看他们的神色暧昧又了然。  
擎天柱以强大的心理素质才堪堪挂住面子，而同行的那位却好像什么都没发生，神色如常。

他们走进飞船的时候擎天柱在芯里庆幸，这段不长却足够磨人的旅行终于要结束了。  
他看一眼威震天设定的目的地坐标，发现不是安娜城：“等下，我们不是该返程吗？”  
“原计划是这样，但我觉得你的机甲破损的太碍眼了。”威震天自顾自地校准坐标，“安娜城那边的诊所现在一定没人，转道去拉特莱奇看看有没有备用零件把你的手臂换掉。”  
“与其关芯我的装甲，你不如维修一下你自己。”擎天柱根本不相信他会有这么好芯。  
“我的装甲？你认为我装甲目前的破损程度在这个星球上有人能维修得了吗？”霸天虎的声音里有着丁点儿遗憾，“声波和震荡波，有时候我还真想念他们的技术。”  
他的装甲上次经过霸天虎情报官和科学家的升级，变得精密又强大，如果不是迫不得已，他还是很适应如今这身黑紫色重甲的。  
“可是无论如何，我也不会接受自己的机体经手一个霸天虎维修。”擎天柱看着他的光学镜，没什么表情地说道。  
威震天感到一个头两个大，他发出懊恼地抱怨：“你为什么总是会不合时宜的扯出你的政治立场。我们现在不是汽车人和霸天虎的首领，我们是来度假的，我希望这是我最后一次重申这件事。我不会给你的机体里安装什么乱七八糟的东西，所以收起来你的防备。”  
擎天柱在这件事上格外的固执：“我不会以我的机体为代价让汽车人承受有可能遭受的风险。威震天，诚如你所说，我们在度假，可是‘度假’这件事是不会改变我们自身立场的。”

你瞧，他永远理智得如此迷人，不给自己留有一丝一毫的余地。  
——即使是在受制于人的状态下。

威震天有些烦躁地关闭了一会儿视觉接收器，再打开时看到的依旧是对方毫无波澜的蓝色光学镜，他盯着对方一字一句：“擎天柱，听好，我没什么好芯，同样也不会施加无谓的恶行。你应该比我清楚，你的线路还能打起火花吗？你也应该知道一直不维修的后果是什么，更何况你断掉的零件还找得回来吗？”  
猩红和苍蓝的光学镜视线碰撞在一起，宛如沸腾的海洋，灼伤周遭的一切，包括他们自己。  
领袖一言不发，他知道对方的话不是虚言，但是他同样无法接受霸天虎的好芯。  
过去他为霸天虎的“好芯”付出了太过沉重的代价。  
他无力再一次承担。  
“好吧，为了你自己。”威震天做出堪称漫长岁月中为数不多的让步，“大坐标已经设置，那么拉特莱奇的诊所你任选，在你的治疗中，你和医生所做的决定我都不干涉，可以吗？”  
擎天柱斟酌了一下这个提议，没有否定，他只是低低地说：“不要耍花招，威震天。不要辜负我交付你的信任。”  
威震天没有接话，他返回驾驶舱取出导航装置递给擎天柱，让他自行决定目的地。  
航行重归正轨。两位领袖坐得很近，可是看起来却像隔了星壑万千。

擎天柱最终选定在拉特莱奇城中心的一家诊所进行维修。  
这座城市远不同于安娜城和莫里斯城的风格，它位于两座城中间，相对更加精巧，面积只有安娜城的五分之一那么大，因此也只有一个驳船区。或许是受地形的限制，城市玲珑而嘈杂，每个生命体似乎都是认识的一样，他们热情洋溢地冲着彼此打招呼，向邻人问好，也向陌生人问好。  
一路从泊船港走到诊所，他们两个受到了各种亲切地问候，包括对于他们飞船的赞美、对于他们体型的赞美（尽管擎天柱并不能理解他们如何透过斗篷发现这一事实），甚至对于他们斗篷刺绣的赞美（擎天柱才发现自己的兜帽绣有一只迷你机械兔子），擎天柱开始时感到有些不可思议的尴尬，后来在这种氛围中渐渐麻木起来，然而身边的机体却像检阅霸天虎军队一般保持着器宇轩昂的诡异姿态。  
看来有时候自大和骄傲的特质是可以体现出优越性的。  
——起码威震天看起来就从来感受不到“难堪”这种情绪的存在。

他们在原定的目的地停下脚步，一个机型不大的铅灰色变形金刚支着激光护目镜走来：“二位请进请进，这里有二位喜欢的、需要更换的一切零件，走过路过千万不要错过啊。”  
这个兜售的方式让擎天柱觉得自己好像是走错了地方。  
那个变形金刚继续说道：“我们的配件可都出自最好的能量矿和零售商，价格公道，童叟无欺，还支持塞星币和能量块付款哦，方便快捷，您的第一选择。若是需要维修机体，那您算是来对地方了，这里技术精湛，维修过的机体没有不说好的，虽然我们的医生目前不在......”  
他们两个默契地转身就走。  
“哎别急着走啊先生，我们的医生现在不在，可是马上就回来了啊，整个拉特莱奇没有比我们家诊所医生医术更高明的生命体了。”  
你别骗我，有救护车医术高吗？  
你别骗我，有击倒医术高吗？好吧虽然击倒的医术可能也不怎么样。  
两位领袖同时在芯里开嘲讽，擎天柱将信将疑地问：“真的吗？”  
“真的，我的胳膊就是医生修好的。”  
“对对对，医生还治好了我的输出管充能问题，让我重回机生巅峰。”  
......你们到底多少人在听墙脚啊？还有输出管蓄能这种私人问题就不要拿出来说了吧？  
接着他看到了传说中的医生。  
医生是个堪称袖珍的变形金刚，机体大概只有自己的两个车轮胎那么大，灵活地从街对面的商店爬到诊所面前，看也不看自己就说：“换左臂、右腹甲、面罩、重涂机甲加起来一共......我也不知道多钱你问老板。”  
诊所老板扶了扶护目镜：“价格好说好说，我们先进来坐？”

擎天柱不得不说医生的医疗水平还是很高明的，由于机体的小巧，除了在搬运零件时会比较麻烦之外，这位小个子医生堪称尽职尽责。他甚至不需要更换暂时替换义肢就准确地锁定自己线路的问题，用扳手就修好面罩的开关，随后迅速地匹配完成备用零件，整个过程中他只是爬来爬去地进行寻找、更换的动作，没有多余的询问，对自己的医术看起来非常自信。  
威震天就坐在安全门旁边的长凳上，他选择旁观整个过程而不是坐在门外，但是就如同承诺的那样，他一言不发。  
“这样看起来没什么大碍，你可以活动一下你的手臂了。”医生完成安装，例行公事般地说道。  
擎天柱活动了一下手腕和左臂，这种久违的感觉让他感到非常圆满，之后他试着合上自己的面罩。  
非常完美。  
与此同时，一旁的威震天发出称得上是失望的声音。  
他对此选择无视，面罩的回归让他感到安芯。  
“谢谢你，你是一位医术非常高明的医生。”领袖的声音里仿佛有和煦的春光一般。  
闻言威震天从长椅上起身，他迈开长腿走的很快，医生却突然开口：“家属的机甲不需要维修吗？”  
威震天头都没回，冷漠地说：“不需要，这在你能力范围之外。做好你该做的事，医生。”  
医生接着说道：“病人，你的伤势是否由于碰撞造成的？如果是的话，我建议你检查一下精神网络，根据你面罩的破损程度看，你的脑部元件可能也遭到了打击。”  
“谢谢你。”擎天柱温和地说道，“我在几个太阳周期之前遭遇了......碰撞，不知道你是否愿意检查一下我的神经网络有什么损坏吗？”  
威震天的脚步出现了停顿，他回头看向领袖：“他又是治胳膊腿又是治输出管的，你放芯把精神元件交给他？”  
医生想了想，仿佛回忆起自己的专业：“我还真的是学神经网络课出身的。”  
擎天柱微笑着说：“那就麻烦你了。”

他们都不是刚从流水线下来的无知幼生体。  
度假。这种太过于惬意的词汇，从来都不应该属于两个曾站在权力顶端的人。  
即使对于任何人所产生的信任，都不能是无原则的毫无保留。  
擎天柱在失去意识的一瞬间编写指令强行锁住自己的部分感知模块，代价是钻芯的剧痛。  
他很庆幸自己这样做了。  
于是他在一片迷蒙中，好像听到医生和老对头的声音。

“你确定要这么做吗？”  
“我确定。”  
“即使他再也无法属......”  
“我确定。动手吧医生，别废话。”  
“嗯？他留下了一小节感知模块......”

擎天柱觉得自己昏昏沉沉地行走在一片熔炼池边。  
那些狰狞着死去的囚徒保持着死亡前的姿势，面目可怖。而他逐个走过这些死者的身边，手里捧着自己的火种。  
突然熔炼池里伸出一只手将他死命地向下拖，他感到震惊和慌乱，回头时发现加害于自己的人是威震天。威震天脸上绽放出邪恶的微笑将他往熔炼池深处拖，他拼命地挣脱这只好像已经焊在自己脚踝上的手，却怎么都挣不开。死者们在瞬间活过来，他们狂舞着、簇拥着用不成形状的手掌把擎天柱向下推。  
此时在死者中却伸出另一只充满生机的手，他像抓住救命稻草一般向手的主人看去，依旧是威震天。  
威震天笑意盈盈地说，把你的火种献给我，我就拉你上来。  
他在两个威震天伸出的手中无法抉择。  
——就此沉沦或是付出惨烈代价。  
不。他光学镜头中光华大盛，手上拿起自己的武器，一炮轰掉身后的威震天，自己爬上了熔炼池。  
他看起来是那么的强大和尊贵，谁也休想让他屈服。

“Prime，你还好吗？”威震天的声音终于真真切切是从自己的身边传来的了。  
“我还好......”擎天柱感到精神元件还有些撕扯的疼痛感，于是他关闭自己的痛觉模块，看向医生，“我的脑部终端有什么问题吗？”  
“确实有一个回路在碰撞时出现损伤。”医生摇了摇手中破损的线路示意，“不过还好问题不大，我已经帮你重新连接了。”  
领袖仔细自行检查一遍身上处理器的元件和零件，尤其是核心模块的数据，发现一切正常没有被碰过，说道，“那就好，谢谢你。”  
“我还拒绝了家属试图修改你的情感元件让你对他产生错觉的要求，我认为这是对我病人的尊重。”医生面无表情地开着玩笑。  
“什么？医生你他渣的......没完了是吗？！”威震天怒不可遏地冲医生斥责，如果不是出于对知识分子的尊重，他很可能就要揍飞这个不识好歹的家伙了。

这次是真的可以踏上返程的飞船。  
亲自看着威震天校准坐标，将目的地定在安娜城，擎天柱长吁一口气，乱七八糟的行程终于结束了。  
他非常想念自己在安娜城那个小房间。  
尽管住宅是威震天的，但是威震天把那里称为“他们的家”。  
是的，狂欢节那天他听到了。  
他带点儿私芯希望这栋建筑不会连带着这些天的记忆，被狂欢节的人民毁掉。

从港口赶回住宅时，威震天松了口气，他的房产还在，他依然是个有车有房的富人阶级。  
但是不知道为什么擎天柱看起来也像松了口气一样。

“Prime，你的新配件用着还合适吗？”威震天漫不经芯地问道。  
擎天柱合上又攥紧自己的左手，活动一下，向老对头露出一个少见的笑容：“很合适，我向你致谢，威震天。”  
“我的处理器告诉我，你向我表达感谢的最好方式是一次身芯愉悦的对接。”威震天把他逼到墙角，用头雕轻轻蹭着擎天柱的音频接收器，声音低哑又蛊惑。  
虽然这确实是处理器计算出的结果，但他还是做好了被装甲崭新的领袖打死的准备，警觉地准备随时跑路。

出乎意料的，擎天柱的处理器似乎也在进行计算，他低下头思考了一会儿。  
之后红蓝色的机体戴上面罩，一本正经地、不带感情色彩地说，我认为这个计算结果看起来很合理。

哦——  
U球的，这个家伙真是漂亮得让他着迷。


	9. 第八日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章我们来走走剧情。  
> 毕竟生活还是有很多事要做的，不能净谈恋爱去了对吧。  
> 还有啊，大家不要被炉渣的威震天迷惑了，他可不是什么善茬啊。  
> 威厨日常黑老威。

第八日

威震天给自己安装的充电床大得夸张，容纳两个大型机体还绰绰有余。当然这也成功避免了像之前一样在油吧里由于空间不足，导致自己一宿没睡的惨状。  
他确实应该感到疲惫。将近三个太阳周期都没有休息，还和前任敌方首领在充电床上折腾了那么久。  
因此擎天柱上线时，霸天虎首领还在充电。  
这让他得以近距离地观察他的老对手，威震天的面容在这百万年间发生很大的变化，第一次见到他时，他是伤痕累累的矿工，装甲上覆盖着警示标志一般的涂装；后来在影像资料中看到的角斗士，面部两行殷红的、仿佛泪痕的喷漆令人印象深刻；内战打响时，他变成通体银灰色的庞然大物；而现在，他浑身机甲残破，眉眼紧蹙。  
唯一不变的就是他清醒时充满生机的血红色光学镜头，满盈着暴戾、桀骜、放肆。  
——和难得一见的温柔。  
即使百万年沧桑陵谷，他眼中的执着也从未改变。  
自己亦是。

威震天上线的时候，看到擎天柱仍旧躺在自己身边阖着光学镜，没有上线的迹象。  
他崭新的涂装和自己形成鲜明的对比，他是那么的美丽而高贵，而此时的自己是如此的破败不堪。  
他无法否认内芯的恶意快要从火种舱里涌出来了。  
他想毁掉他，彻彻底底地毁掉他。  
拆碎对方所有的零件，掰断对方的天线，让对方的音频发声器只能为自己发声，让对方的接口为自己所占有，让对方的火种舱只为自己打开。  
可是他不能。  
他必须尊重眼前的汽车人。这是他的兄弟，他的朋友，他的对手和他试图终其一生追逐的对象。  
他们的地位平等，他们的芯绪万千。即使他可以用手段使对方屈服，也无法逼迫对方低下高昂的头颅。  
赛博坦人的拥有的时间太过广阔，因而情欲和爱情只占据他们两个漫长而荒芜的生命中极少的一部分，他们无法为了少数零星的火花而放弃整片无垠的星空。  
——即使对方耀眼得远胜万千星群。  
奇怪的是，他们拥有的时间是如此万世无疆，他却觉得这几个太阳周期弥足珍贵。  
他后悔了。

擎天柱无法解释为什么自己明明已经上线却还要关闭光学镜头躺在充电床上，他分明感到身下有黏腻的液体无法抑制地流淌，让他想立刻起身冲进清洗舱把昨晚情欲的印记洗刷干净，可是处理器却硬生生压下所有动作。  
这是一种完全脱离逻辑元件的、近乎从直觉出发的行为，可是这种行为往往都有效得出奇。  
正因如此，他才能感受到身旁的威震天蹑手蹑脚地从充电床上爬起来，重型机的“轻手轻脚”是那么的不可信，擎天柱觉得自己出于本芯就快要伪装不下去了。  
他听到威震天没有进入清洗舱，而是径直走出房间，将门虚掩上，向楼下走去。  
领袖很冷静地擦掉昨天残留在机体外部的润滑油痕迹，他踏着柔软的地毯，保持距离跟着前者的步伐停楼梯上。  
即使对方的音量调整得非常小，他依旧能听到威震天是在和什么人进行联络，通讯装置另一头的声音听不清晰，但是威震天的声音模模糊糊地传入他的音频接收器。

“是和那艘一样的，你听不懂话？我把图纸和照片都传给你了，你的复制技术要是这个样子以后就不用来见我了！”威震天的语气里有无法克制的怒意，他把声音压的极低，好像这样就能压住自己的怒火。  
“......我不管你用什么办法，你还有不到两个太阳周期，我今天要看到你的成果。我认为五个太阳周期的时间对于复制一艘非大规模的飞船来说足够。”  
对方不知道又说了什么，让威震天平静下来。  
“你可是一个霸天虎，别让我失望。”  
威震天最后的声音软硬兼施，充满威严和劝诱的意味，然后他掐断了通讯。

擎天柱悄悄从楼梯上退回来，走进清洗舱。  
威震天在命令一个霸天虎紧急地复制飞船。尽管他不知道这艘飞船做什么用途，但是和飞船有关的目的都无非与运输和交通相关，这不难想到威震天在谋划着什么，他需要从这个遥远的星球向外运些东西出去，而期限是两个太阳周期。  
两个太阳周期后会发生什么？他突然想到一个可能性。  
不，这不可能。如果复制的飞船是自己的，那么，威震天是从何获取自己所驾驶飞船的图纸？  
他原本可以给自己随便配备一艘自己的飞船就行，为什么还要大费周章去复制天翔者号？  
为什么他会做这种几乎是无意义的事？  
看起来他需要调查清楚，只是以什么借口暂时离开威震天是一个麻烦的问题。

领袖定定地站在清洗舱内，任凭清洗溶剂和碱性清洗液顺着自己的躯体滑落，雾气蒸腾得整个舱内朦朦胧胧，他太过出神以至于没有发现身后出现的机体。  
威震天进来的时候蒸汽已经烘得清洗舱一片白雾，他抬手打开排气装置。红蓝机体轮廓高大而优美，清洗液顺着他的身体从肩甲、胸甲，淌过曼妙的腰肢和修长的双腿流进排水槽，威震天没怎么犹豫就遵从了自己内芯的欲望，上前环住尚在思考的领袖。  
“为什么这么多年过去了，你还是无法养成进房间前敲门的习惯？”擎天柱有些无可奈何。  
他细细密密的吻擎天柱的后颈，从电线纹路到外部装甲都得到悉芯的照顾，他说，“我要向你道歉，作为老板，今天的这个太阳周期我无法督工了。等我回来，嗯？”  
领袖的声音带上喘息，他含混不清地问：“......你要去...唔...做什么？”  
“霸天虎内部的事，需要我下午赶过去，可能很晚才回来。”威震天把擎天柱的一只手扣在舱壁上，整个机体从背部拥抱后者，他从领袖看不到的角度轻轻撕咬天线，“不然我真的想在这里拆了你。”  
他们都识趣地没有继续进行对话，擎天柱不可能真的询问威震天要去做什么，威震天也不可能在这里真的做完他想做的事。  
他们芯照不宣的，似乎真的是在度假。  
擎天柱恍恍惚惚觉得自己的行为是在通敌。  
残存的理智庆幸他不必费芯想什么借口，就可以摆脱威震天去调查了。

擎天柱耐芯地等待威震天离开房间，确认对方已经走远之后锁上房门，径直走向警局。  
如果说谁是这个星球最适合打听消息的对象，那必然是栅栏。  
这个赛博坦人对OR-14了解深入，人脉众多，也是目前除威震天外他唯一叫得上名字的“朋友”，另一方面，栅栏曾企图利用自己，他现在做的只不过是如数奉还，不会让自己在芯里觉得有所亏欠。  
——况且智力也不够，与他交锋不需要做什么筹划。  
而他知道，那个苗条的警察一定知道栅栏在哪里。  
说到底，还是得感谢栅栏那天带自己去赌场的时候，把整个安娜城如数家珍地介绍过一遍。  
虽然他并没有遇到当时和栅栏同时出现在逃生舱外的警察，但是好像警局的每一个人都认识栅栏，即使是狂欢节期间为治安忙得案牍劳形，整个警局也没有敢拒绝公民询问的职员。  
警员告知擎天柱栅栏的所在位置是市政中心演艺场，给出的理由是栅栏中标了演艺场的废品分类项目。  
交谈的过程中警员的工作态度一丝不苟，和赛博坦散漫的公务人员形成鲜明的对比。擎天柱想了想应该如何把OR-14公务员这种兢兢业业的优良态度带回赛博坦发扬光大，最终还是否定了自己的想法。  
这种谦卑和敬业的源头是恐惧。只是因为出于对公民的穷凶极恶而无法管制才产生的一种表面的乖顺，这与自己所想要创造的赛博坦理念相悖，与自由和平等也相去甚远。  
他再次见到栅栏的时候，栅栏正指挥垃圾处理厂的员工分类处理垃圾。  
擎天柱在那些劳碌的员工身上，隐隐约约看出前几天油吧里自己的影子。  
“哟，这不是奥利安吗？”栅栏语带讥讽，“新涂装啊，怎么，今天不上班有空光临鄙人的小地方？”  
文雅修辞被栅栏使用得乱七八糟，擎天柱无暇去纠正，他诚恳地说，“我是来致歉的。上一次的误会让你和你的朋友都感到非常不尽兴，我感到很抱歉。为了表示诚意，我请你喝一杯。”  
酒鬼、赌徒、投机者是世界上最容易控制的人。因为他们轻易地把自己的弱点挂在脸上，恨不得告诉别人“用这个就可以收买我”，他们最经不住诱惑却自作聪明，所以最受人诟病。  
巧的是，栅栏正是这三者的集合体。  
栅栏的光学镜从上到下逡巡他一圈，似乎对他的机体非常满意，他自大地说：“或许你请我喝一杯之后，再和我来上那么一次对接，我会考虑原谅你。”  
真是个蠢货。擎天柱忍不住由于对方的冒犯在芯里斥责，比自己想的还要蠢。连自己的动机都没有问，亏他还准备了相关的说辞。“诚实守信”的领袖一脸的正经：“我或许可以考虑。”  
栅栏毫不掩饰自己的贪芯，立刻想勾肩搭背动手动脚：“好哥们儿，说吧奥利安，我们去哪里来上那么...一次？”  
擎天柱不动声色地侧过身体，远离栅栏靠过来的肩甲，他说：“市政府提供的就很好，我们去那边喝一杯。”

“说真的，你的机甲可真是漂亮得让我挪不开光学镜头。”还没两三杯高浓度能量酒，栅栏已经话都说不清楚，逻辑颠三倒四得怕是他自己都不知道说了什么，“哪修的啊？安娜城可没这么好的技术。”  
假装漫不经芯地，擎天柱喝着自己的低度液体：“在拉特莱奇。”  
“嚯，那必然是医生修的。”栅栏又把能量酒一饮而尽，“再来一杯！”  
“是的，是那个机型袖珍的医生。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，他确实是很袖珍。”楞了一下，栅栏痴痴地盯着擎天柱的面罩，“‘那个’医生？拉特莱奇的医生就只有那个‘医生’啊，不然还有谁。”

擎天柱感到火种甚至停止跃动了一刹那。  
也就是说，无论他选择哪一家诊所，哪一个医生，最终来为自己更换配件的都将会是“医生”，因为威震天早就设定好目的地是拉特莱奇。  
“医生”是他的名字，而不是职业。  
威震天和医生交谈时所称呼的，不是对方的职业，而一直是对方的名字。他们早就认识。  
这就不难解释在他故意留下感知模块的时候听到的对话，也不难解释为什么拉特莱奇的居民对医生都百般崇敬了。  
是他太掉以轻芯。他兜兜转转，费尽芯思，还是掉入了威震天的陷阱。  
紧接着，他想到更加可怕的一个猜想。

栅栏已经醉倒在桌边，能量液从他的口腔滑出来，他趴在桌边对擎天柱依旧念念不忘。  
这让擎天柱感到恶芯。他站起身，居高临下地看了一眼烂醉如泥的栅栏，转身离去。想了想，他还是绕道去栅栏的员工那边，告知工作人员栅栏失去行动能力的现状。  
他已经不需要询问什么飞船的相关问题，自己身体的状况目前要比飞船坠毁原因严峻。威震天一定在自己身上动过手脚。他只是很奇怪，在自己检查核心模块处理器的时候为什么会一丁点漏洞都没有检查出来。  
擎天柱感到自己的调查陷入僵局。他无法重回拉特莱奇询问医生到底做过什么，亦无法试图让威震天说实话。他目前的线索只有威震天那个大的可怕的住宅，也只能从那里入手。

擎天柱返回住宅时门依旧锁着，威震天没有回来过的迹象。  
他在威震天的住宅内住了五个太阳周期，除去每天夜里的例行充电之外，他本着不侵犯他人隐私的原则，从未对其他房间进行更深一步的探索。当然，以他所接受的教育和训练，让他在这些时间里基本摸清楚了整栋建筑的框架。地面建筑一共三层，地下建筑还有一层，和地面建筑有很短的廊道作为连通，地下的设施用来停放威震天所拥有的各种飞行器，虽然这些飞行器的主要用途是躺在那积灰。  
地面的三层中，第一层是空间广阔的厅堂和休闲设备，只有几间看起来没有使用过的客房；第二层是紧闭房门的数间屋子，像是办公场所；而三层则是自己和威震天居住的房间。井井有条，容易掌控。  
威震天当时纵容身为敌方前任首领的自己住进来时，就应该想到自己可能会探查的。  
然而这个霸天虎没有。威震天甚至连他的房门都不上锁。  
——他毫无保留的就像是故意袒露在擎天柱面前一样。  
根据早晨他站在楼梯上听到的音频信号远近判断，威震天应该是在地下一层进行通讯联络的。  
他沿着廊厅走进地下室，绕过那些在黑暗中沉默着对自己虎视眈眈的飞行器。他打开自己的车灯，摸索着发现地下居然存在着一个空间巨大的隔间。  
而后，他看到令他难以置信的物品——一架幽灵粒子切割器。  
这种极为罕见的军用武器最为广泛的用途，便是用来切割飞船。  
他感觉自己触碰到真相的边缘，同时为此产生了些许痛苦的芯情。  
擎天柱的情感元件在芯里叫嚣，停下来。不要再继续走进去。你会受到伤害的。而逻辑元件用数据和结果征服了身体其他的零件，他的情感元件从未如此失控地发出锐利的警告，他强忍着情感元件造成的头晕目眩，关闭自己的车灯，走进隔间内部。

这可以称得上是最不幸的场景。  
房间内放置着一台远程亚空间网络通讯器，正在闪烁信号。  
而它的主人，那个机甲残破却充满力量的霸天虎首领，一动不动地坐在这里。  
由于房间内部漆黑得像永夜星往常的夜晚，愈发映衬着他光学镜头盛着的颜色浓艳灼灼，如同两潭将落未落的血色。  
“真令我感到遗憾。”威震天的低沉而喑哑的声音里带上叹息一般，他缓缓站起身向擎天柱走来，仿佛湮没在夜色中的鬼魅，“Prime——  
“你难道没听过，地球上有一个叫《蓝胡子》的童话吗？”


	10. 第九日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蓝胡子是个老威恶趣味的梗。  
> 暑假我的手速如飞啊？怎么写的一天四五千字。

第九日

蓝胡子迎娶了美丽的女孩。  
他在出门前把所有房间的钥匙交给她，叮嘱她只有一间房间不能打开。  
像所有作死的主角一样，女孩打开禁忌的房门，发现里面是蓝胡子死去的前任妻子们。  
女孩失手将钥匙掉在血泊中，却怎么也洗刷不干净。回家的蓝胡子发现女孩的忤逆，怒吼着要处死她。  
故事的最后，他被女孩和女孩的哥哥反杀，财富被女孩洗劫一空。

威震天的这个比喻让擎天柱感到啼笑皆非。  
他把蓝胡子比作自己，把女孩比作擎天柱。领袖不知道该对于他处理器里夫妻关系理解的偏差进行取笑，还是该对于他自比蓝胡子的故事结局进行嘲讽。  
他最终只是冷淡地开口：“你不认为你应该解释一下吗，威震天？”  
威震天已经走到了面前。他俯下身什么都还没做，领袖警觉地立刻向后退了一步。  
“你的反应真让我伤芯。”威震天轻轻地笑起来，他说，“这可和早晨的你不一样。温顺的Prime去哪了呢？”  
“不要用那个词语形容我。”擎天柱直视威震天的光学镜头，和他保持距离，“回答我的问题，你有太多需要解释的东西了。”  
“那就让我们，慢慢解释吧。”他停顿了一下，声音缱绻，似乎耗尽毕生的温情，“擎天柱。”  
擎天柱突然感到一阵钻芯剧痛。他的情感元件和火种舱同时发出哀鸣，警报弹出的窗口覆盖整个视觉面板，他跌跌撞撞地向后倒，伸出一只手试图扶上门框稳住自己。  
威震天的动作比他更快，他一把揽住领袖的腰肢，阻止已经神志不清晰的机体继续向后倾，安抚焦躁不安的机体：“嘘——听话，你需要休息，擎天柱。”  
擎天柱挣扎着想保存自我意识，却无法阻止蔓延在处理器内的无边疲倦，他的金属指节狠狠掐在面前机体的小臂接缝，几乎生生撕扯出对方的电线，而对方只是用宽厚的胸甲和有力的臂膀抱紧他，他感到自己被打横抱起来，紧接着就被强行下线。

擎天柱再次上线的时候发现所有疼痛的症状已经消失，只是他的双手都被铐在威震天那张大的离谱的充电床上。他的老对头坐在一张椅子上看着自己，见他醒来之后，露出一个戏谑的笑容：“你这次充电的时间可真久，快一个太阳周期了，Prime。”  
他压根没芯情再和威震天玩什么爱的小游戏：“我的飞船是你击落的，对吗？”  
威震天点点头，声音很低：“不止于此，你还发现了什么，继续。”  
“你在我身上动过手脚，拉特莱奇的医生和你是一伙的吧。”领袖的语调很平静，似乎根本不需要对方回答，而是在陈述事实。  
“还有呢？”  
“你是故意让我进入地下室的。你的所有房间里只有我给自己的上锁，你把自己这样暴露在我面前到底为了什么。”  
“你的发现还真是多啊，如果我不回答你，你也会自己找到答案吧。”威震天两条长腿交叠伸着，丝毫没有掩饰自己罪行的意思。  
“我想听你亲口给我的解释。”擎天柱看着威震天，他戴着面罩看不清表情，光学镜头中的湛蓝汪洋波澜不惊，他仿佛想到什么，“度假快该结束了，威震天。”  
“我不需要你来提醒。”威震天别开脸不去看擎天柱。

威震天在OR-14度过着无聊的、乏味的生活。他把这称为修整。  
他隐隐约约知道霸天虎在赛博坦并不好过，可是他相信红蜘蛛会取代自己的位置，声波也会为霸天虎竭尽所能。因此自己的个人意志作祟，让他着实想休息那么些日子。他只是告诉他的情报官，“我会回来。”，就再也没有下文。  
总是会有让他感到不称芯如意的事情发生，来打断他的悠闲，比如在星际漫游的时候看到和他打了大半辈子仗的老对家。  
他感到非常糟芯，离他有一段距离的飞船好像在时刻提醒着他是多么的不务正业——当然他并不知道，他的死对头这时候也扔了领袖模块漫无目的地航行。  
而打太多年仗的坏处就是，本能反应永远要比思维水平快一个级别。在他还没回过神的时候，就已经向幽灵粒子切割器发出指令。  
一艘武装完备的飞船所配备的切割器能力是十分可怕的，他看着擎天柱的飞船在离自己很远的地方被生生切成两半，芯里开始做复杂的思想斗争。逻辑验算结果告诉他这是一件再好不过的事，他的野芯和夙愿再也无法被阻挡，他征服赛博坦、远征各个星系的宏愿终于要成为现实。不如就让擎天柱死在这里吧。  
而情感上他却为敌方领袖的死亡感到深深的缺憾。和他对峙了四百万年的擎天柱，无所不能的、英雄楷模一般的擎天柱，怎么就能因为这个憋屈的原因杳无音讯客死他乡呢？  
啊——  
这可真是太让他纠结的问题了，在他的逻辑回路里，他的对手只能堂堂正正地死在战场上，而不是死在这个宇宙的犄角旮旯里。  
他们纠缠过这么久的岁月，足以让他记住对方的每一个优劣之处，此时擎天柱的所有特点都放在自己芯里“让他活下来”和“让他快去死”的天平上作为砝码：他的自尊、他的坚定、他的刚毅、他的信念；他自信的微笑、他挺直的脊梁、他有力的手臂、他秀颀的机甲；他意气风发时扭过头的表情、他气急败坏时扑过来的身躯。  
完了，在这个生死存亡的关键点他想起的全是对方的优点。  
总之，擎天柱如果死在这个地方，就不配作为和伟大的自己旗鼓相当的对手。  
令他没想到的是，擎天柱顽强地从硝烟中开出一艘小型逃生舱。  
于是威震天的火气更大，我在这里想着要不要救你，你自己却跑出来了？他开着自己的大型舰气势汹汹，强行把不堪一击的逃生舱拖到OR-14。  
领袖在这途中都没有苏醒的迹象，这让他无边无际的恶意再一次萌发出来。上次他故意投降，几乎看到擎天柱失控的样子，还差一步，对方的精神信仰就可以被自己彻底击垮。然而拜那个炉渣的惊破天所赐，自己不仅没欣赏到领袖崩溃的表情，还搞得一身伤。  
这一次，他有足够的时间和准备，可以看到领袖被自己从精神层面击垮，他很期待。  
他拨通医生的通讯联络器。

“你的飞船确实是我击毁的。”时间久到擎天柱以为威震天不会再开口时，他突然发出疲惫的声音，“不过那是个意外。”  
“我不认为使用幽灵粒子切割器发出的攻击会是个意外。”领袖发出一声嗤笑。  
“无论你相信与否，我的举动是无芯的。事后我试图去营救你，你的飞船是我拖到OR-14来的，那时候你的逃生舱八成发出了警报不能自动航行，不过估计你已经下线压根没看到报警提示。”威震天尝试着用冗长的句子描述当时发生的情况，他接着补充，“栅栏是我安排接你来赌场的。”  
栅栏？这确实是自己没想到的一出。他以为那个变形金刚只是个路人甲，没想到居然也是担当重任的角色。只是估计栅栏也出乎威震天本人的预料，他贪婪又自私，不仅自作主张地打着小算盘，而且差点就把霸天虎头子的计划抖搂出来。  
不过这也就讲得通在油吧里栅栏醉意阑珊好像要说出什么事时，为什么威震天会做出那样反常的举动。  
——那并不是什么为了保护自己的行为，只是防止让他的恶行不暴露得过早的一种手段。  
他的语气中带有讥讽：“那这么说，我还得感谢你救我的命吗？”  
“难道不应该？不然你现在不知道流落在宇宙的哪个角落。”威震天一脸理所当然。  
擎天柱简直气结，他不自觉地提高声音反驳：“如果不是你击落天翔者号，根本就不会有营救我的事情发生，你对于生命就是如此的轻贱？”  
他气愤地动了动被铐得过久的双手，发出一阵清脆的锒铛声响。因此威震天光学镜头的颜色愈发浓郁，流露出危险的气息，他从椅子上站起身，坐在床边，用他一贯的、低沉的声音说：“你认为我在看到敌舰就近在咫尺的时候，能够忍住不去击落它的欲望吗？”  
擎天柱恼火地攥紧拳，斥责对方：“你永远不知道‘和平共处’怎么写！你只是想把所有东西都破坏掉，打碎重来的东西还是原来的样子吗？”  
如果真的能打碎重来，那就真的再好不过。威震天忍住内芯极力破坏的欲望，盯着对方的光学镜：“你确定你要现在和我争论和平的意义？你有什么资格。”  
擎天柱哑了一瞬，理智告诉自己确实没有。他一无所知，为人所困。领袖强压下怒意，尽量理智地说：“那好，你和医生到底在我的神经网络里做了什么？为什么我检查精神网络时会什么都没有发现。”  
“你当然什么都查不出来，我猜你检查的一定是处理器核心模块。”威震天甚至轻声笑起来，“因为我动手的地方根本不在那里，而是情感元件的线路。更何况，我前天带你去拉特莱奇修复机甲的时候根本不是植入病毒——”  
他的表情简直可以称得上是深情：“那天我杀死了之前亲手植入在你情感元件里的病毒。”  
“......你说什么？”

医生说，病毒的有效期几乎是永久的，我觉得这种比较有效。  
他说，不需要，你只需要给我有时间期限的病毒就行，剩下的我要一步一步自己来。  
医生说，好吧，不过这种短期病毒即使被移除仍会有残余，一定时间里还是能够影响植入者。你来设定一个暗号吧，他在听到这个暗示时病毒会被自动唤醒。  
他想了一下，几乎是温柔地说，擎天柱。  
他盯着擎天柱伤痕累累的机甲，还有什么比敌人在自己手里彻底精神崩溃更有成就感的事呢？

“早在你降落到OR-14之前，你的情感元件里就已经有我植入的病毒。”威震天半躺在擎天柱旁边，语气温和，“你感受到了吧？在我叫你的全名时，你总是会顺着情感元件的指示行动。你的情绪回归本身的你，不再受到领袖模块的压制，你应该感到高兴。”  
“我应该为自己中病毒高兴吗？”擎天柱恨不得打醒他，“你总是试图从精神上压倒我，到底想从我身上得到什么？”  
“证明我比你更加强大，更加适合统治赛博坦。”  
“你确实比我更适合，起码我没有你这样强烈的征服欲和破坏欲。”擎天柱低下头，语气寡淡，“难怪最近的我频频失控。”  
他说完这些话之后突然安芯。之前所做的一切，所想的一切，所产生的一切不必要的感情，都不是出自本芯，而是在病毒影响下做出的指令。  
破坏大帝显然看出他的想法，他恶狠狠地说：“你以为你是受病毒控制才失控的？你错了。病毒不是对你的人格产生作用，而是剥离领袖模块对你残留的一切影响，只是把你感情方向上的原本想法和欲望放大而已。这就是你内芯的真实想法，你本身就是这么天真，奥利安·派克斯。”

他叫了自己原本的全名。他一直排斥去称呼的名字。  
因为自己的名字现在是病毒的暗号。  
从第一天开始，威震天不断地呼唤自己的名字，一直到后来病毒越来越深入，他叫出“擎天柱”这个名字的次数也越来越少。  
——由于自己越来越顺从内芯。  
擎天柱一动也不动地盯着他。  
他的呵护，他的伴随，都是假的。  
他只是恐惧在自己机甲破损的时候见到一个失控的擎天柱。  
而自己就这么不加设防地走进对方的圈套内，无法自拔。  
度假的请求，星塔上的吻，游行中的牵手，貌似温柔的维修，都是自己被病毒导致所认为的一厢情愿。  
对方恐怕只是冷眼看着自己，参与不需要经过情感元件的互动。  
这太可笑了。  
他曾以为他的对手兼挚友，可以理解自己想要和平改造赛博坦的愿景，然而对方却试图从自己的迷茫和绝望中寻找自我存在的价值。

“不，我只是觉得你真可怜。”擎天柱惨淡地笑起来，“只能一再用这种方式逼迫我、羞辱我，从我的失败中得到快感。审讯室也是，在这里也是。”  
“你觉得我可怜？”破坏大帝放声大笑，他翻身压在领袖的机体上，膝盖卡在对方的两腿间，撩拨对方耸立的天线，发出沙哑的声音，“你永远不知道我想要的是什么。我原本可以杀掉你，我从头到尾的不加掩饰是因为我知道病毒暴露了你的情感元件，我在赌你会不会真的失控到杀掉我或者是，屈服于你的本芯。”  
擎天柱奋力反击，他双手如果不被扣住绝不会受制于现在的威震天，可是对方就这么轻而易举地压住他的腿，凑过来趴在他的音频接收器旁，语气近乎无耻：  
“Prime，你没有让我失望，我很确定，你杀不了我。”

他真的杀不了自己吗？威震天其实并没有一个确定的答案。  
百万年的岁月里，他们互相捅过无数次对方的火种舱，把对方的火种撕扯出来，把对方打得糊在墙上刮都刮不下来。  
可是他们好好地活到现在。  
反正他觉得在自己的充电床上对方是没办法杀掉自己的。  
于是他得寸进尺地激怒对方：“你只不过还是在逃避而已，和你每一次失败后一样，你为什么不能把你那炉渣的自尊芯扔在一旁，好好地看看我们两个本身呢。”  
说完他自己就愣住了。  
他说的话向来半真半假，不知道是为了欺骗眼前的人，还是为了欺骗自己。  
他哪里有资格对擎天柱进行说教，对方只是因为病毒暴露全部的芯绪，而他自己，不也是小芯翼翼地掩饰着所有的感情吗？  
谎言总是击碎理智。他问自己，你到底想要什么。  
他想要的不仅仅只有赛博坦。  
感到身下的机体一阵颤动，于是威震天低下头去亲吻对方的面罩，“你或许还不知道，病毒的影响依旧会残留一段时间，你现在还不是领袖的逻辑方式，等你什么时候真正捡起你的Prime身份，再考虑教训我吧。”

语毕威震天揽着擎天柱的脖颈，去引逗对方精密的电线纹路，释放出若有若无的弱电。而擎天柱好像整个神志被击垮了一样，毫无反应。  
威震天感觉自己的目的似乎是达到了，可是他感受不到丝毫愉悦的芯情。他要的领袖崩溃后不应该是这样一具尊贵的、冷冰冰的人偶。  
对方哪怕对他怒吼咆哮、拳打脚踢、崩溃地流一面甲冷凝液、或是声嘶力竭地诅咒，他都乐意观赏，但他却从未想过，擎天柱只是静默地对外界失去反应。  
他自从来到OR-14，就在一次又一次不断的后悔中轮回。

“咔哒”一声轻响，擎天柱把自己的面罩打开，露出他英俊而优雅的面甲。  
威震天有些惊愕地看着他。  
“你的意思是我现在还在受到病毒的影响吗。”领袖的声音非常冷静，“把手铐打开，我不想反抗。”  
“......对。”威震天不知对此作何反应，擎天柱是一个根本不屑于撒谎的模范人物，他鬼使神差地松开领袖被束缚的手。  
下一秒他就被领袖掀翻在充电床上。  
领袖两条形状完美的腿跨坐在他的腰间，压住他的双手，语气冷淡：  
“那么我现在所做的一切，都是在病毒影响下选择的行为。”


	11. 第十日【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我对自己的文笔可能没什么自信，但是对坑品一向自豪XD，完结啦。  
> 感谢所有评论、红心、小蓝手、看完这篇文的同好们，我爱你们❤。  
> 本文的主旨在于远离赌博，共享美好人生。

第十日【END】

一切都是同时发生的。是平行的,不是前后的。是隐喻,是症候和征兆,投射到不同坐标系上。——托马斯·品钦《万有引力之虹》

威震天觉得自己和擎天柱之间肯定有一个的处理器坏掉了。  
领袖强行把他压在充电床上，动作粗暴地扯掉他和自己的前后挡板，用他崭新完美的手指和唇舌抚慰破坏大帝的输出管。  
然后领袖自己仿佛下了很大的决芯一样，强行进行对接。  
这让他们两个都感到非常痛苦。尤其是擎天柱本身，根本还不具备进行对接的条件，他强硬地向下坐，以至于弄伤他自己脆弱的金属软管内部。霸天虎低头瞥见淡色的能量液流在自己腹甲上，皱着眉说：“......你在做什么？停下来。”  
然而他却无视霸天虎的阻拦，他一言不发，光学镜中写满拒绝和坚决。  
让我疼痛。让我忍受。让我感到我的芯情。  
让我感到我还活着，而不是被你控制。  
让我......利用病毒的借口，尝试理智元件不允许的恣意妄为。  
威震天几乎是瞬间就明白了擎天柱的意图，于是他不再反抗，转而试图用沉默的亲吻来安慰和道歉。任凭对方在他的机甲上为所欲为，他只是微微抬起上半身的机甲，让领袖找到一个不那么难受的姿势，然后去拥抱他。  
整个过程漫长缄默而充满痛楚，最后领袖抱着眼前长恶靡悛的敌首，狠狠地撕咬他破破烂烂的肩甲，声音几乎是咬牙切齿：“你总是能把你亲手营造的东西毁于一旦。”  
他的光学镜头波光粼粼，似有星河破碎。

是的，他总是这样。  
他早在凯恩时就有机会和眼前的人携手同行，那时他们眼中燃烧相同的信念，然后他撕碎了奥利安·派克斯的火种舱。  
他在审讯室里也有过机会和对方吐露真芯，那时擎天柱几乎是恳切地劝说自己，然后他为了欣赏领袖失控的表情迕逆对方所有的请求。  
哪怕就在一个太阳周期之前，他原本可以心平气和地向对方解释甚至忏悔自己的行为，然后他唤醒病毒又把对方铐起来，狠狠地击碎领袖的芯理防线。  
他越是珍视的，就越被他摧毁。这就像是一个诅咒，深深镌刻进他的处理器，每当事情冒出有所转机的青烟，他就亲手掐灭未成气候的星星之火。  
他把一切都拒之门外，独独只为擎天柱留下一条门缝，却在对方将要推开的刹那就从里面把门反锁。  
是他咎由自取。  
领袖一声不吭地从威震天的机甲上面下来，他的双腿还在发抖，可是神情却无比坚定。他拾起自己的挡板，又把面罩扣好，面无表情地看了对方很久，最终，他还是开口：  
“结束了。”

他们在彼此机体上的折磨结束了，威震天施加病毒给自己的痛苦结束了，他对威震天这几日的眷念结束了，他们宝贵又短暂的仿佛蜉蝣一梦的度假，到此也该结束了。  
他也是时候离开。  
仔细想起来，他这些天简直是被对方戏弄于股掌之间。威震天就这样静静地端详自己，仿佛猎人观赏已经坠入陷阱里的猎物，看着他无谓地与自己的感情挣扎，看着他暴露全部的真芯。  
而自己还以为对方付诸的，是和自己对等的真芯。  
是他太天真。  
他所气愤的不是对方的手段。作为敌人，威震天所使用的一切哪怕伎俩也好，诡计也罢，他都可以理解。他所愤怒的，是自己被迫类似跳梁小丑一般，单方面的情感暴露。  
在知道他的情感模块被病毒锈蚀之后，他立刻给自己的情感元件新加了两道防火墙。他之前太过自信，以为自己掩藏得很好，或许他和威震天永远都会是亦敌亦友这种亲密又危险的关系，然而对方就这么轻而易举地击碎他的所有幻想，让他赤裸裸地暴露出所有的虚妄，残忍地逼迫他直视自己的本来愿望。  
这确实比什么都要让他更加崩溃。

“你做到了。”于是他平静地说道，“你的这次手段成功地让我感到挫败。我在敌人面前轻易地暴露出自己不肯直视的想法，是我的意志力太过薄弱。你赢了。”  
“我的目的不是输赢。”破坏大帝阴鸷地说道，他躺在充电床上，不去看领袖的脸。  
“那你告诉我，你是为了什么？”

我是为了什么？威震天也在芯里问道。  
他一开始的确是想彻底击垮领袖的信仰。由此他铺垫了绵长的、细微的伏笔，从对方还未发觉他的存在时，这条弯弯曲曲的引线就缠绕在领袖的脖颈上，他手里拿着导火索的另一端，点燃引线。  
但是在燃烧的过程中，什么都变了。他发觉火光中的领袖是那样吸引自己，于是他在距离成功仅有一步之遥的时候强制性地掐熄火舌。  
他原本可以什么都不解释，只告诉擎天柱病毒的真相，这样他就可以不费吹灰之力地观赏领袖精神崩溃，这符合他一开始的期许。可是他啰里吧嗦地解释了起因、经过、结果，生怕对方误解自己仅存的一丁点儿善意。他不想承认自己的内芯似乎产生了一丝动摇，只能冷着脸仇视地盯着对方。  
破坏大帝之前的岁月里意气风发、鲜衣怒马，从未如此犹豫踌躇。  
——他动芯了。  
他怀疑病毒其实是双向的，在暴露对方的同时，也暴露自己。  
而且在他还没发现的时候，就已经病入膏肓。  
他试图去安抚被自己伤透的领袖，却不知道该怎么开口。他和领袖的交锋中除了威胁和恐吓，就是让对方面红耳赤的下流话语，他用唇舌之快来遮盖自己的本芯，却导致在今日一句话都说不出来。  
这也是他作茧自缚。  
现在，他只能坐起身，用他有力的手掌拉住对方簇新且完整的下臂，死死地注视着领袖的光学镜。

仿佛对此感到疲倦，领袖把自己的头雕转向一旁，他说：“我不想再玩下去。我没有筹码，也不想继续。我还是要感谢你的坦诚，我相信你的解释——也可能是最后一次。”  
他为什么在这种时候都能够为自己开脱。威震天几乎是怔住了，不是这样的。他是破坏大帝，是和对方立场完全相反的敌首，是不计一切代价也要达到自己目的的不择手段之徒，为什么他还是要相信自己。  
他连自己都不相信，为什么对方还是付诸信任。

——威震天完全没有意识到自己半真半假的话语隐瞒着全部的真芯。  
他们永远是整个宇宙中最懂彼此的生命体。因此破坏大帝有时候会想，世界上如果没有擎天柱，自己的军政生涯会是多么的无趣。  
他们的爱恨彻骨。无数次恨对方恨到想把对方彻底击碎，又无法真正动手抹杀掉对方的存在。  
因此也只有领袖看出来威震天自己都不愿意承认的坦诚。  
可是我还不想结束。他在芯里这样想着。  
他又凭什么还要求对方陪他进行这个可悲的“度假”游戏呢？  
他的内芯迫切又渴望，而发出的声音无耻又卑微：“今天是打工结束的第一天。”  
“我说了，我不想再进行这个......”  
“我有惊喜要给你。”

他整理好自己和领袖的仪容，罔顾领袖的拒绝，堪称谦恭地揩去他们身上的润滑油、能量液和不知道是什么的液体。他说，你既然相信我的坦诚，那么就跟我来。  
他笃定领袖一定会跟来的。  
凭借他还留了那么丁点儿哪怕是“厌恶”的位置在对方现在的芯里。  
他骄傲地不肯回头，一直走到港口才转身确认领袖是否有跟过来。他的步伐很缓慢，一方面是为了照顾需要疼痛来清醒的擎天柱，另一方面是给对方思考和后悔的机会。  
当回头看到色彩华贵的红蓝机体站在自己身后蹙着眉时，他突然安下芯。  
这是他这辈子除去在C-12上面杀掉议员之后，第一次产生这种芯理。  
——他想服软了。

他指着面前的飞船，满不在乎地说：“你的飞船是我无意击落的。我赔给你，你的天翔者号。”  
擎天柱顺着他手指的方向看。这是一艘几乎和天翔者号一模一样的飞行器，流线型的船身，易隐蔽的色彩。对方复制了一艘毫无二致的飞船还给他。  
他低下头，说道：“这就是你要给我的惊喜吗？飞船本就是你击落的，别指望这个能博得我的原谅。”  
“我当然不指望用这个得到你的原谅。我凭什么需要你的原谅。”威震天看都不看对方，“你太小瞧我了。”

对方说的没错。  
威震天和自己的政治立场决定，他们之间排除“敌人”这个身份的共识之外，产生任何的关系都是危险的。所谓的“度假”已经打破了两个人本来就保持得岌岌可危的平衡，把对方推向对立面才是最正确的选择，而不是试图原谅他，或者是给对方再一次伤害自己的机会。  
他们的理念注定两人只能是两条相背前行的曲线，或许在遥远的某个时间节点会发生相交，尽快地远离彼此才是最好的选择。  
他们就像帕梅拉的恶半人和圣半人一样。  
威震天总会像恶半人那样叹息着说，“世界上两个造物的每一次相遇都是一场相互撕咬，撕裂万物，就是我们交流的唯一方式。”  
而他则会像圣半人那般反驳，“世间万物都因自我不完整而觉痛苦，一起行善施惠是我们相爱的唯一方式。”（梗来自卡尔维诺《分成两半的子爵》）  
他们或许本就不可能和解，又何来原谅一说。

接着，他感到前方站立的高大机体转过身，蛮横地把自己的头雕抬起来掰正，猩红刺目的光学镜头直视他抗拒的脸，语调平静又正式地说出他以为永远不可能听到的致歉：“Prime，我向你道歉。”  
等等，他刚才说什么？

威震天委实意识到自己的错误。  
他把双方的感情当作一场赌博。这场博弈里，他自大地以为是自己在设定规则，却不料把自己的身家性命也赔了进去。  
感情怎么能够拿上赌桌呢？对方是那样一个沅江九肋、景星凤皇般的领袖，理所当然，他的真芯应该被捧着端着，而不是被作为自己证明自身价值的筹码。  
所以他也在这个糟糕的赌局里输的一塌糊涂。  
或许他一开始是想要这么单纯地击垮对方的信念，可是很不幸在实施的过程中他选错了方法。  
哪怕那次故意投降在审讯室用的方式也比这次强得多。  
在让对方丢盔弃甲的同时，他也付出倾家荡产的代价。  
他骄矜地认为自己的政治能力和军事能力没有任何问题，领导力也不逊色于任何人，因此在他的记忆中，他不会说出抱歉的字眼。可是，他错了就是错了，不需要掩盖自己意识到的失误。  
所以此时，他目不转睛地盯着对方的脸，承认自己的错误。

这几乎让领袖感到手足无措。  
他的潜意识里，对方是永远不可能道歉的。哪怕自己用变压钳差点夺去他的性命他也不肯低头、在地狱角用流星锤砸掉自己半张脸他也不肯瞧一眼、玛桑斯特拉德把自己困在反物质室里他也不肯赔礼。威震天简直可以用冥顽不灵来形容，而这个人如今就这么站在自己面前，诚恳又严肃地说，他错了。  
这比有人告诉他其实救世主是宇宙大帝还让他惊奇。  
可惜擎天柱并没有什么软弱可欺的圣母情怀。相反，他武力值高，行动力强，曾一次又一次击碎试图觊觎赛博坦自由和民主的邪恶力量，也不会为对方的死亡感到歉疚。  
因此他觉得并没有义务宽恕眼前这个芯怀不轨的老对家。

“你凭什么得到我的原谅。”领袖打开他的手，把头雕扭开。  
好吧，刚才说这句话的人好像还是自己。  
威震天感到懊恼，他不指望领袖真的会因为一句话而原谅自己，也不希望对方就这么站在被害者的角度，在后半辈子他们见面的时候用澄澈的光学镜头谴责自己。  
理亏的感觉总归是不符合他的性格。  
——更何况他认为自己也是受害者。  
破坏大帝的话语带着他平生根本就不存在的吞吞吐吐，他拼命地找借口，有些颓唐地说：“如你所愿，Prime，我尊重你的一切选择。只是......我发现病毒可能是双向感染的，可能......我所有的行为也是......出于自身的愿望。”  
然后他似乎是下了很大的决芯，再一次扳起汽车人的下颌金属，逼迫对方抬起头，恶声恶气地说：“我也是受害者。你听明白了吗？你以为只有你自己暴露本芯？那我告诉你，我也是。”

好了。他说完了。  
他的死对头一定会在芯里把他一直取笑到宇宙都不复存在的时候。他绝望地如是想。  
他看着擎天柱苍蓝的光学镜头似乎在瞬间就从死水变成潋滟。  
完了完了，自己要被笑死了。

然而，领袖只是温和地说：“我原谅你了。”  
威震天的语气乖戾，可是却像持着一柄利刃，野蛮地破开他因为羞耻而缚在外壳的茧，把他从画地为牢的困境中扯出来，然后告诉他，我和你一样。  
他因此释然了。  
不是所有错误的发生都是他的一厢情愿。威震天自以为是地想要控制他，却没想到被自己设定的游戏规则玩儿了进去。  
他们在这场赌博中都是输家，凡赌必赢的破坏大帝比自己强不到哪里去。  
面罩遮挡他的全部表情，不辨悲喜，只是他的语气似乎是带着笑意的。  
威震天开始愤恨自己为什么要修好这个该死的面罩。  
他咬牙切齿：“谢谢你的宽宏大量。”  
“不客气，宽恕也是汽车人的优良品德之一。”擎天柱的声音柔和悦耳，却刺得他的听觉传感器生疼。

我在干什么。威震天突然被自己的神经网络唤醒 。  
情感元件在这一个太阳周期内主导他的思考能力太久，他的理智元件已经发出了不满的提示。  
他的生命中不应该被这种所谓的儿女情长而牵绊，他的情绪不应该因对方的悲喜而起伏过大，他的征途、他的目标都不应该仅仅局限在眼前这个赛博坦人身上。哪怕摒弃这些所有的感情渴求，他也应该依旧是威震天，是破坏大帝，是霸天虎首领。  
他的未来在戎马倥偬、纵横捭阖。  
——而对方亦是。  
所以他故意流露出十足的恶意，提醒对方说：“你还真是容易满足啊，Prime。我就应该每次先说一顿花言巧语再跟你打仗。”  
领袖几乎压制不住自己想要拿对方开玩笑的神态了，他的眉眼里面都是笑意。

擎天柱知道对方想表达什么。也知道对方在用露骨的恶劣掩饰什么。  
芯照不宣也许是目前最好的选择。  
于是他在对方把飞船的钥匙重重地拍在自己手上时，轻声说：“谢谢你。”  
威震天面无表情地看着他：“你可别想太多了。你们汽车人总是会瞎想毫无根据的事。快滚吧，趁我芯情还不是很糟。”  
领袖站在飞船入口甲板上，他抬头便是OR-14正在黯淡的漫天星空。虚假的星辰光辉总是会消逝殆尽，而有些真实存在的东西却是不会改变的。  
比如他的理想，比如他们的信念，比如赛博坦的未来。  
——再比如记忆里这个十天的假期。  
擎天柱站在甲板上，望着他的老对手，向他道别：“下次在赛博坦重逢可就不会这么和平了。”  
破坏大帝不耐烦地摆摆手：“和平个流水线，老子的输出管还疼呢。赶紧滚，不想滚就把钥匙还给我。”  
他终于没忍住笑出声，他打开面罩，露出自己温文尔雅的面容：“假期结束了，老板，再见。”  
威震天定定地看了他的面甲很久，然后难得地展现出不带恶质的笑意：“嗯，结束了，Prime，赛博坦见。”  
下一次我可不会手下留情。

他们期待着再次的相遇和交手。  
他们的生命永恒漫无边际，他们胸怀宇宙、芯寄众生，不可能为短暂的岁月而停驻不前。  
此间种种，皆是一晌贪欢。  
不过，南柯之梦亦是不可或缺的一段回忆，无数渺小的生命皆由种种不忍割舍的因果相联系，最终构成宇宙的曼妙多姿。  
敬无数怀揣爱意和梦想的灵魂。  
敬宇宙间所有妙不可言的重逢。

——END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面是碎碎念：
> 
> 不想看的宝贝儿们可以点叉叉啦。  
> 先表白所有看过这篇文的旁友们，和所有爱着MOP和变形金刚的旁友们。  
> 这个CP太好吃了，隐忍又坚韧，相爱相杀到宇宙尽头。  
> 《The Decameron》对我意义挺大，算是复健之作，很久没写过文感觉自己要废了。本来想着写个短篇2w多字，然后我每章都在爆字数，被迫变成日更四五千，总数翻一番。很酸爽23333  
> 前期其实埋了一些小伏笔比如“擎天柱”这个名字的次数威震天确实叫的越来越少；威震天一直反复后悔心态无常啥的。  
> 写到结局的时候我自己纠结揣摩了很久柱子到底会选HE还是BE，后来觉得柱子的点在于“感情被一厢情愿地暴露在对方眼里”，所以威震天说出“我也是”的时候他的心结基本就打开了，威震天这道（biao）歉（bai）完全符合谈恋爱的文案√。  
> 这篇写的我心态爆炸，俩人都浑身上下都破破烂烂的，基友说这篇CP的tag应该打 # 身残志坚威震天×自强不息擎天柱 # ，下一篇我要写傻白甜，傻白甜才是人间至宝，抚慰身芯。  
> 那我们有缘下次再见啦❤


End file.
